Ice prince
by Mizuki Kuro-chan
Summary: this is a yaoi fic, don't like? don't read! Sora's family moves to a new town, what will they think? pairings: RxS, LxC on the side, perhaps RoxasXAxel as well. on permanent hiatus.
1. A new place

Ice Prince

hey there! This is my first attempt at a kingdom hearts story, so if something is wrong, please tell me, so I can fix it as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy the story! Oh, in your reviews (if you're kind enough to leave one) please say who you listen to music wise, and your favorite song by that band. K? Thanks!

Sora: Kyree does not own kingdom hearts!

chapter one-a new place

"Hey Sora!" A blue eyed brown haired boy turned at the sound of his name, "could you help me?"

"Sure mom!" he turned to the speaker, his mother, who was blond and blue eyed. She was also short, but that never stood in her way.

"Thanks hun!" She smiled at Sora, as he ran over to grab the big box that she was trying to carry outside.

You see, the family was moving out of the small town that Sora and his siblings had grown up in. Sora has an older brother named Cloud, who is 17, and has blond hair and blue eyes. Sora also has a sister, Namine, who is 13, also with blond hair and blue eyes. And then there is Sora himself, who is 14, with blue eyes, and brown hair. This is the Strife family.

The Strifes had lived in Traverse Town, and although it was small, it was a close knit town.(meaning that everyone knew everyone else, and everything about them.). They were moving to Twilight Town, and weren't too overjoyed about it.

Sora and Cloud had gone to the same high school, and Namine to the public school just next door to the high school. So moving was really unnerving for them, because what if the schools in the new town weren't close together? Namine was old enough to walk to school on her own, but they wanted to be together for the first day at least!

Sora shifted the box to get a better grip, and took it out to the moving truck. He put it in the truck, and stepped aside as the movers carried the furniture from the livingroom, and also deposited it in the back of the truck. When the movers were done, the Strifes would start out for Twilight Town, and their new home.

meanwhile

In Twilight Town, a boy with silver hair past his shoulders, and aqua colored eyes was lazily draped across his couch in the livingroom of his, his adopted sister's and his mother's house. He sighed, wishing there was something to do. All of his friends were busy, so he couldn't go hang with them today. Boy, he sure hoped things would get better soon!

back at the Strife residence

"Common guys, are you all packed and ready to go?" The kids's mother shouted up the stairs. Three calls of "Yes mother" floated down to her, and she smiled. "Then let's go!"

The three children thumped down the stairs, towards Selena, their mother. Cloud pushed his way to the front of the group, and looked around their empty hom- no, it can't be called a home anymore. Now it's just a house.

Selena smiled at her children, and told them to get in the car. They did so, and without any protests.

Several hours later

"We're almost there!" Selena looked at her kids in the rearview mirror. Namine had fallen asleep, leaning against Sora, who was also sleeping. Cloud was staring out the window, listening to his mp3 player. She smiled, and shook her head. She turned onto Shadow street, and stopped at number 11.

"Kids, we're here!" Selena said loudly, so that Sora and Namine would wake up, and Cloud could hear over his music.

Sora and Namine slowly woke up, since they were both very tired, and had needed the rest. Cloud just rolled his eyes at them, before reaching over and ruffling Sora's hair.

"Cloud!" Sora made little whining sounds as he pushed Cloud's hand away from his unruly spiky hair, "stop it!"

Cloud just laughed, and gave it one more good ruffle before withdrawing his hand from his brother's head. He chuckled at the murderous glare Sora was sending him, and just shrugged.

They all got out of the car, and turned to look at their new house.

End chapter.

Well, what did you think? giggle I like to view Sora as a goth/emo kid sometimes. Neway, that's what Sora's gonna be in this story. If you like than read on!!! If you don't like it, than that's fine, no one's forcing you to read my story!


	2. No Words

Ice Prince

Hi again! Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story!

Daimondofthemoon, i luv you! .

Sora: Once again, Kyree does not own Kingdom hearts! And just to let you know, she may change her name, but if she does, she'll be sure to let you know!

On with the fic!

Chapter two-no words

"So," Selena looked from their new house to her kids, who were standing in a group by the car, looking uncertainly at the house, "what do you think guys?"

"Well, it's nice," Namine offered.

"It's a house." Cloud shrugged.

Sora just looked at it, and didn't comment. No one pushed him to speak though, knowing what he was like.

"Well then, lets go in, and see the inside of it!" Selena opened the door, and walked inside, followed by Namine and Cloud.

"Hey Sora, you commin'?" Cloud yelled when he noticed that his younger brother wasn't behind him.

Sora just shook his head.

"Oh, you want to take a walk around first?" Cloud knew Sora very well, and knew that he wanted to walk around when he was nervous.

Sora nodded, and turned to walk out of the driveway.

"Hey Sora!" Cloud yelled again. Sora turned around again to look at his older brother, "don't get lost k?"

Sora nodded his head once, and Cloud, satisfied with Sora's answer walked into the house.

What they didn't notice, was the pair of aqua eyes watching the exchange between brothers.

Flashback

Riku was bored, so he decided to get up off of the couch, and go for a walk. That's when he noticed the new neighbors. He watched from his front steps as a woman got out of the car, and stare at the house. She turned around, and Riku was delighted to see that she had kids. The kids were all standing around, looking a little uncomfortable, but the brown haired boy looked the most uncomfortable. He looked to be Riku's age, so Riku was glad that there was someone his age to hang out with.

He watched as everyone went inside, but the brown haired kid stayed where he was. The older blond haired kid turned around, and talked to the younger boy, and Riku was surprised as the older boy seemed to understand what the other wanted, when the younger boy wasn't even talking or anything! The blond kid went inside, and the brunet walked down the driveway.

end flashback

"Hey!" Riku said as he jogged up to the brown haired boy, "I'm Riku, who're you?"

Sora blinked at Riku, and didn't answer him.

"Well then..." Riku looked at Sora to see where his eyes went.(A/N: like in case he was deaf, so he was lip reading or something) "I have to go now, but I just thought I would introduce myself."

Sora just stared at Riku again. It was starting to unnerve Riku, so he said a quick goodbye, and walked back into his own home.

Sora shrugged, and continued on his walk.

meanwhile

"I swear Leon!" Riku had called one of his friends on the phone, to tell him about the weird kid who didn't talk. "He just stared at me, with the most intense blue eyes i have ever seen. It was kinda creepy."

"Well" Leon thought about it for a moment. "Did he stare at you like he wants to hurt, maim, or kill you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Well, why do you feel he was staring at you?"

"It was kinda like he was assessing me."

"Hmmm. That could be it. Maybe he was seeing if you could be trusted or not? I mean you said he only nodded and stuff, right?"

"Yeah. He never said a word. I wonder if he can talk at all?"

"You think maybe he's mute?"

"Well, that would explain a lot."

"Yeah it would. Hey, do you think he'll be at our school on Monday?"

"No Leon, I think he'll just drive back to his other school."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you use too much sarcasm?"

"All the time." Riku laughed. "And it's mainly from you."

"Yeah yeah. Well, I gotta go, my lunch break is almost over, so..."

"Talk to ya later then?"

"You bet. See ya."

The click of the phone told Riku that Leon had hung up.

Owari

owari-end

Well, what did you think? Please tell me if you have any questions/comments/concerns, in the form of a review.


	3. Chapter 3 A name

Ice Prince

Hi! So, for all you peoples out there who don't know the pairings, this is a yaoi story, meaning boy on boy relationships. It you don't like it, leave. Like I said, no one's forcing you to read my story.

Thanks to:

Chapter three- a name.

"Hey Riku?" a girl with red hair, just reaching her shoulders, got Riku's attention, "is that the kid you were talking about?"

"Hey, yeah!" Riku's aqua eyes narrowed as they watched a brunet boy walk up the driveway of the house next door. "I don't even know his name!"

"He hasn't said a word?" Kairi shook her head to clear it of the images she had gotten, all of a sudden, when she looked at the boy. Images of being beaten by the bigger children, and by her father.

"Hey Kairi, you ok?" Riku was staring at her, trying to determine if she was going to have another breakdown. But those had been coming less and less as the years went by. Kairi had been living with them for 7 years now. It seemed like they had always been together.

"I'm fine Riku." Kairi smiled at him, "but thank you for asking. Don't worry!"

Riku nodded his head, and once again looked out the window to see if the kid was still there. Incredibly, the boy was just standing there, staring up at the sky.

"What's he doing?" Kairi looked closer, and tried to figure it out.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Well, don't be too long, cuz I'm going to the mall now, and mom doesn't like it if the house is empty before she comes home."

"I know!" Riku called back, as he was putting on his shoes, "Have fun at the mall!"

"I will, thanks!"

Riku smiled as he shook his head "girls and their shopping." He chuckled, and continued to walk over to the new kid.

Sora heard a voice from the house next door, that sounded like it belonged to that kid he met yesterday...what was his name?...oh yes! Riku. But why was he coming over this way? He was probably just walking by.

"Hi again!" Riku said, once he was close enough for the kid to hear.

True to his nature of spacing out, Sora let out a squeal of surprise as Riku's voice penetrated the little train of thoughts Sora had going.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Riku just stared at Sora after that, and Sora stared right back. Until, for the second time in two minutes, he let out another squeal, as his brother's voice sharply called his name.

"Sora!" Cloud's yell startled Sora, and he twisted around to face his brother. "Where have you been?"

Sora didn't answer, and Cloud only then saw Riku standing behind Sora.

"Hi there, I'm Sora's brother."

"Hi. I'm Riku. I live next door."

"My name is Cloud." Cloud's gaze returned to Sora, "I'll deal with you later, k?"

Sora just nodded, and Cloud sighed. "Hey Riku, do you want to come in? Sora has to anyway."

"Um, sure." Riku smiled at Cloud, before looking once again at Sora, "If it's okay with you."

Sora nodded his head, and walked inside his house, Riku tagging along.

"Hey Sora, we gave you the room with a skylight, and a drawing desk, it was already there, and we thought you'd like it. We were also kind enough to set up your room for you."

Sora's eyes lit up, and he jumped on Cloud, as a thank you. Sora ran up the stairs in his eagerness. Cloud laughed, as Sora had come down again, and tugged on his hand.

"What does he want?" Riku was curious.

"He wants me to show him to his room, he hates being alone in places he doesn't know."

Cloud laughed again, as Sora gave another impatient tug on his hand. "This way Sora."

Cloud walked Sora to his room, which was the second door no the right, so he was in between Cloud and Namine. Cloud dropped Sora's hand, and let him open the door to his room, and explore it.

"I'm going to go downstairs again Sora, but I'm still in the house if you need me, okay?" Cloud's eye's widened, as Sora, who was caught up in the beauty of his new room, actually spoke his answer.

"Okay Cloud. Thanks." Sora's voice was very quiet, and Riku wasn't even sure that he had heard it, but the look on Cloud's face at the moment confirmed his suspicions.

"Well then, I'll just let you two take a look around, and get settled or whatever." Cloud closed the door, and went back downstairs, still surprised that his brother had spoken in front of a stranger.

"So you _can_ talk!" Riku stared at Sora, "Why didn't you talk to me before, when I asked you your name?"

"I don't like to talk to people very much." Riku could hear Sora's voice a little better, now that there was no other noises to hide it.

"Then why are you talking to me now?" Riku wanted to know.

"Does it matter." Sora turned his head to look at Riku. When he did, Riku noticed that Sora had his right ear pierced. He hadn't noticed before, because Sora's spiky hair had covered it a little. It would've been noticeable, if he had ever seen Sora's right ear though.

"Yes!" Riku was still staring at Sora.

"I don't know." Sora shrugged, "I guess I feel a little more comfortable around you now."

"Well that was fast!"

"I don't chose to be silent. It just happens when I'm around strangers."

"That must be a pain."

"Not really." Sora just shrugged again, "Sometimes it works out to my advantage. Like when I freaked you out."

"You never freaked me out!" Riku was fighting for his pride.

"You know I did." Sora said it as if he were just stating a fact, and Riku just gave in at that point, not wishing to argue.

End chapter

so, what did you think? Well, I won't know unless you leave a review, now will I?


	4. chapter 4 listening

Ice Prince

Hey there! It's me again! I have only the reviews to get through, and then you can enjoy the new chapter of ice prince.

Thanks to:

**SoRa RiKu FoR FoReVeR**- I hope you don't forget! Thank you for the nice review!

yuka- don't worrryyyy, here you go! Consider it continued/ updated!

Diamondofthemoon- thanks girl! I haven't decided yet id Donald or Goofy is going to be in this story yet, but they prolly won't be, sorry if that angers anyone.

**BloodyWhiteRose**- giggle so greedy! Lol, well, here's more!

**saddie-chan016**- I'm glad it made you laugh! .!

Chapter four: Listening

"Nice room." Riku looked around, at all the posters on the walls, and squealed, when he realized that he and Sora liked the same bands!

"What?!" Sora turned his head to look at Riku, as soon as he heard the squeal, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just noticed we have the same taste in music!" Riku looked closer at the posters. "Hey Sora?"

"Hm?" Sora was putting clothes from a box onto his bed, so he could put them into his closet later.

"How did you get these posters? They're all signed by the band, and they have personal messages on them! Like this one, from My Chemical Romance, Gerard wrote that your guitar is really good."

Sora's eyes widened, and he quickly looked around the room. Riku looked too, and noticed two guitar cases on the floor by the closet.

"Sora, what are those?" Riku smirked.

"No!" Sora yelled, as Riku walked over to the cases, "don't touch them!"

"Relax." Riku was opening the first case by now. "I just want to see what's in them."

Sora's shoulders slumped in defeat, as Riku opened the first case.

"Hey! This is cool!" Riku was running his hands down the strings of an acoustic guitar.

"Oh. My. God." Riku's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, when he saw the signatures of the members of Protest The Hero on it. "No. Way."

"Way." Cloud's voice shocked Riku, who had been staring at the signatures.

Sora looked over at his brother, who was leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"Traitor." Sora spat out at Cloud.

Cloud shifted a little, but seeing the small smile on Sora's lips, he relaxed again.

"How did you get these signatures Sora?" Riku's curiosity broke the teasing, and Sora turned to face him.

"I-"

"He played with them." Cloud cut Sora off.

"Seriously?!" Riku yelled in his excitement.

Sora nodded his head.

"And Lamb of God, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Jimmy Eat World,30 Seconds to Mars, Godsmack, System of A Down, and Fall Out Boy." Cloud smirked at the look on Riku's face. "Open the other case."

"Riku opened the other case, which turned out to hold Sora's bass guitar. With the signatures of Jimmy Eat World all over it. The guitar is black, with the signatures written in white.

"This is your guitar Sora?" Riku turned to look at his friend.

"Well, it is now." Sora gave a small smile. "It used to belong to the guitarist from Jimmy Eat World."

"No way." Riku was almost hyper ventilating at this point. "How did you get to meet all these bands?"

"Sora didn't tell you?" Cloud rejoined the conversation. "He plays in a band with some of his friends, and they got really good. So good, that some people felt it was only right, because of what happened, that Sora and his friends play gigs in big cities, and make records."

"What happened?" Riku had caught that slight stiffening in Sora's frame when Cloud said that.

"Sora's fath-" Cloud was cut off by Sora's hand covering his mouth.

"I'm going for a walk." Sora tore his hand off of Clouds face, and ran down the stairs. Cloud winced as the front door slammed.

"Is it that bad?" Riku was still curious, and his heart was pounding from the shock of the slamming door.

"Well, I can't tell you. Sora's upset about it, so I can't." Cloud shivered, and Riku raised one eyebrow at him.

"You scared of him?"

"Hey, you have _no _idea what he's like when he's mad." Cloud was serious, Riku realized. "_You_ try living with him."

"Wow." Riku was surprised. "He's that bad?"

"Never _ever_ make him mad. You_ will_ regret it." Cloud shook his head. "Do you know, that once I mad him upset, so he wouldn't talk to me for three months, and didn't come home for weeks."

"Where did he stay then?" Riku inquired.

"Sora slept in a tree in the park."

"Really?!" Riku was shocked. "This was in the summer, right?"

"No." Cloud shook his head. "It was the middle of _winter_."

"Didn't he get sick?"

"He almost froze himself to death." Cloud's eyes were watering. "One more hour, and he would've died, the doctors said."

Cloud was fighting back the tears now. "And it was all my fault."

"What did you _do_?"

"I tried to make him go to school."

"What?" Riku was confused. "That's it?"

"No, you don't understand!" Cloud explained, "you see, no one knew, but Sora was being beaten on a daily basis, just because he refused to talk. And he's small for his age."

"That's...so...harsh." Riku's anger flared at the thought of Sora being beaten by the other children. "That's just cruel."

Cloud nodded his head. "And now he's angry at me again. He might not come home for another two months!"

"Even in a new town?"

Cloud nodded his head again, and they both looked at each other. "Right, I'm going to find him." Riku said it with so much determination, that Cloud just kept staring at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Cloud narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"I don't know, I guess I just do!" Riku shrugged impatiently, "c'mon, lets go already!"

"Where do we start?" Cloud looked out the window of Sora's room, hopelessly, "I mean, he could be _anywhere_ by now!"

"He's that fast?" Riku looked at the clock with some surprise. "It's only been like three minutes!"

"This kid is the fastest I know." Cloud looked at Riku with pride.

"Well, we slowpokes had better get a move on then, eh?" Riku arched an eyebrow at Cloud, who let out a chuckle.

meanwhile

The tears streamed down Sora's face, as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better then his home at this point. He didn't want to think about his father right now.

As he ran, his many chains, attached to his black pants clinked together, and Sora started to listen to them, to distract himself.

He found that the noise helped to calm him down. As he was running, he crashed into someone.

"Whoa!" A blond haired kid was lying in a tangled heap, along with Sora.

Owari(end)

so? How was it? I won't know, unless you review. Even if it's just a few words!


	5. 5 The Snow Is COLD

Ice Prince

REVIEWS: Thank you to;

RoomOnFire: I know! Squeales! I luv it when he's emo! It's so cute!

Daimondofthemoon: Thanks! I don't think Donald and Goofy will be in this story.

Saddie-chan016- I'm so glad someone laughed! I hope it was a good chapter!

Well, here's another chapter, so i hope you won't be mad at the slow rate of my postings! nervous giggle anyways, here ya go!

Clearly, since Riku and Sora, as well as Cloud and Leon aren't snogging the heck out of each other, I do not own KH!

Chapter five- the snow is cold.

Sora didn't even bother to look up from the sidewalk, where he was sprawled over a boy, lying on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" The boy was starting to go numb, "Will you get off me now?"

Sora got up off of the boy, and waited until the boy got up, before turning and walking away.

"Hey!" The blonde haired kid Sora had run into shouted, "what is your problem!"

Sora turned to face the boy, and placed a glare on his face. Roxas was about to yell at him again, but he took a closer look at the brunet glaring at him. Roxas's eyes widened, when he realized they looked a lot like each other. The kid reminded him of someone, but he couldn't say from where.

"Who are you?" Roxas was still staring at Sora, "and why do you look like me?"

Sora just stood there with his hands on his hips, and Roxas was getting a little uncomfortable, when Riku and Cloud ran up to them, panting from the long run they had made to catch up with Sora.

"Man Sora, you need to slow down!" Riku smiled at Sora, who simply blinked at him.

" Sora?!" Roxas's voice rose above the crowd, and Sora nodded at him.

"How do you know Sora?" Riku's eyes narrowed.

"We were friends when we were kids."

Sora made a startled noise, and Roxas looked at him.

"But I didn't make the connection at first." Roxas smiled at Sora, who to everyone's disbelief, laughed. Yes, he laughed. A small laugh, but it was a start!

"Your name is Roxas, right?" Sora's quiet voice was still quiet. But Riku and Cloud noticed that it sounded friendly.

"Yup!" Roxas nodded, "that's me!"

"Sorry to interrupt,"Cloud grabbed Sora's arm with a bit of force, "but my brother is standing in the snow, with no coat or sweater on."

Sora's eyes widened, as he started to shiver.

"Looks like he just realized that too!" Riku was taking off his coat to give to Sora, when all hell broke loose, as Sora's eyes closed, and he slumped over into the snow.

"Sora!"Cloud was yelling at his bother, frantically shaking him, trying to wake him up. "No! You can't do this to me now!"

"Riku, Come on, we need to get him into the house _now!_" Cloud's eyes widened when he felt how cold Sora's skin felt.

"Right!" Riku was about to follow the sprinting Cloud, when Roxas reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Can I come too?" Riku didn't want to wait too long to catch up to Cloud and Sora, and besides Sora had seemed to like Roxas.

"Sure, now hurry up!" Riku ran as fast as he could to catch up, Roxas running with him.

Riku and Roxas ran up the front steps, and into the house, where choked sobs reached their ears. They looked at each other, worry written all over their faces, and ran into the livingroom.

"Sora!" Riku was shocked at his friend's appearance.

Sora was very pale, paler than normal, which Riku didn't think was possible, since Sora was already really pale. Sora was lying on the couch, and was too still for Riku's liking.

"Riku!" Cloud's voice sounded really worried, "will you help me get him upstairs, to his room?"

Riku nodded, kicked his shoes off, and whipped his coat off, in his haste to help with Sora. He ran over to the couch, dodging a sobbing Namine.

Riku picked Sora up, and his eyes widened at how light Sora was. Cloud ran ahead of him, and helped guide him up the stairs. He already knew where Sora's room was, so he turned into it with no problem. He reached the bed, where Cloud was quickly pulling Sora's blankets back, and placed his friend gently down on the bed. Cloud covered Sora with the blankets and sat beside the bed, worry etched across his face. Riku sat beside Cloud, and grabbed Sora's hand.

"What happened?" Riku didn't want to upset Cloud, but he needed to know.

"Well," Cloud was still looking intently at his brother, "where do you want me to start?"

"You were going to tell me something just before Sora ran out. Why don't you start there?"

Cloud nodded, and sighed.

"Sora isn't my brother by birth." Riku's eyes widened. "He was adopted by my mom. when he was only about six years old. Mom didn't know who she wanted to adopt, but when she saw Sora curled up in a corner, she couldn't say no." Cloud smiled sadly. "He was a very quiet kid, and didn't like to be touched. He screamed in fact, and that was the only sound we ever got out of him. He never talked to us, and I guess everyone just got used to it. We didn't even know how smart Sora was, if he could even talk at all, or anything. That is, until we took him into the school for a placement test, and they said he was too smart for the grade he was supposed to be in. Mom and I were shocked when we got the results. They moved him up a grade, and that didn't help my brother at all! He was already short for his age, and then he was being placed in a class with people who were a year or two older than he was! Needless to say, they were taller and stronger than was, and they often ganged up on him. When he came home after the beatings, we had no idea he was being beaten, because he took care of his cuts and scrapes himself. We only found out about the abuse Sora was suffering at school one day when mom tried to hug him, and Sora passed out from the pain. Mom freaked, and when she took his shirt off to get his pyjamas on, she nearly dropped him. Sora was covered in scars, and bruises, and open wounds. When he woke up, mom, Namine and I were all in his room, and he just sat there, staring at us. He lied down and went to sleep, so we left him alone. The next day, we all questioned him about he scars, since they looked older, but he still wouldn't talk to us. He just stared, and never said a word. One day, mom got tired of trying to get it out of Sora, so she called the orphanage. She asked them why Sora was like that. They told her that Sora's mother had died when he was one, and his father had become depressed. Sora looks exactly like his mother, and his father beat him because of it.

When a neighbor, who was walking by at the time saw Sora being thrown from the window of his home by his father, he reported him, and Sora was sent to the orphanage. When mom and I found out, we both cried. Namine was too little to understand what was happening. Sora wanted to go back to school the next day, and we told him he couldn't go. You should've seen the look on his face."Riku laughed. "It was like; are you joking? I can't go back because some stupid bullies won't leave me alone?"

Cloud laughed, and looked down at Sora, running his hand through the silky brown spikes.

"Did he go to school?" Riku was still curious.

"Yes he did." Cloud nodded, then continued, "and that was the day he finally said something to me. You see, mom let him go to school, and sure enough he was soon cornered again, at lunchtime. The bigger kids started to pick on him, but I was watching for it, and chased them off. They wouldn't leave until I had beaten their 'leader' unconscious. They didn't bother him again though. When they left, he came over to me and hugged me. I was shocked, 'cuz this was the first time he had touched anyone on purpose. Well, I hugged him back, and he started to sob into my shirt. I just held him, and let him cry. When he was all cried out, he said a quiet thanks, and buried his head into my shirt again. I took him home, and mom said we could stay home that day. Sora slept for the rest of the day, and I sat there and watched him, to make sure he was okay. He had nightmares, and stuff, and when he woke up I was always there, so he and I grew closer. We even understood each other without using words. He started to talk to mom and Namine a little after that, because he believed me when I said we would never hurt him. He's been with us ever since. He's 14 now, so he's been with us for nine years."

Riku was shocked at what Cloud had said. Sure, Sora looked a little different than the rest of his family, but they all had blue eyes, and Cloud and Sora shared almost identical unruly spiked hair, Sora's was just wilder than Cloud's was. He never would've guessed that Sora had been adopted, and that he was mistreated as a small chid.

'_Poor Sora!' _Riku thought, _' I just want to hold him, and make sure he never feels alone. I wish he would get better, and open those beautiful sapphire eyes of his.'_ Riku blinked. _' hold it! Did I just say his eyes were beautiful?!' _

Riku shook his head to clear it, and blushed. '_What does that mean?'_ Riku had plenty of time to think about it, because Cloud had fallen asleep, and Sora looked like he wouldn't wake up for a long time. Which was depressing for Riku. He really wanted Sora to get better, and go back to the quiet, but observant-when-he-wasn't-spacing-out Sora. '_Does this mean that I...like Sora?' _Riku wanted to say no, but he forced himself to look at the beautiful brunet sleeping in front of him.

'_Sure, he's quiet, but when he wants to talk, his voice is perfect. And his eyes! They have to be the most attractive_ _eyes I have ever seen! His hair is like Cloud's, but Sora's is wilder, and looks like cinnamon. His hair is so soft. I want to pet it. Wait!...pet it? Gettin' a little outta hand there Riku!' _he chided himself. _No jumping Sora until he's feeling better! Bad Riku!_

Riku stopped spacing out when he heard a quiet groan from the bed, and Sora twitched a little.

owari (end)

so, what do you think? I don't like Sora's father! He's mean! Even though I created him to be that way. Well, I won't know what you think unless you leave a review, now will I?


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Prince

So, Here's another chapter of the story I'm writing when I should be sleeping. Sigh. Sleep. Well, as long as I don't write too much at a time, my head won't explode. Well, it hasn't so far.

Not mine, down't own. Just the plot...that _is _mine.

REVIEWS: Thank you so much to absolutly everyone who reviewed! You're keeping my spirits up, and a happy me equalls faster updates! .

Chapter six-sleep.

Riku looked over to the bed, just in time for Sora's eyes to flutter open.

"Hey there Sora." Riku smiled at Sora's confused look.

"Sora!" Cloud had woken up, sensing that his brother was no longer unconscious. "How do you feel?"

Sora tried to sit up, but he didn't have enough energy. Riku noticed his arms were shaking from the stress, and gently put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey" Riku was glad Sora was awake now, but knew he shouldn't be sitting up yet. "Lie back down, k?"

"Why?" Sora's quiet voice was strained, and Riku cringed at how weak it sounded.

"You don't have the energy to sit up yet." Riku shushed Sora quietly when he began to struggle, "just rest for now." Sora nodded, and fell back onto his bed again.

"It happened again, didn't it Cloud?" Sora had seen his brother, as Cloud had leaned over to check on him.

Cloud's silence apparently answered Sora's question for him, because he gave frustrated sigh, and much to Cloud and Riku's surprise, tears pooled in Sora's eyes.

"Why can't I just be _normal_?" Sora's quiet whisper was loud enough for both of them to hear, and Sora rolled over as noiseless sobs shook his small body.

"Hey there," Riku sat on the bed, and lifted Sora into his arms, "it's okay. You're okay. I'm here, and Cloud's here too."

"I'm going to tell Namine and Roxas that you're awake, okay Sora?"

"Where's mom?" Sora's voice was still so quiet.

"Mom left this morning, to go on her research trip, remember?"

Sora nodded, and Cloud smiled at him. "I'll be right back Sora, okay?"

Sora nodded again, and then snuggled closer to Riku. Riku blushed, and Cloud chuckled.

Cloud left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Riku had felt Sora's sigh, when Cloud said that their mom had gone away.

"I'm fine." Sora was fighting to stay awake. Riku noticed the tired slur in his voice, and smiled.

"You tired?" Sora yawned, answering Riku's question. "Alright, I'm going to let you sleep now, k?" Riku tried to put Sora down, but he had fallen asleep on Riku, and wouldn't let go.

Riku blushed, and wondered what to do. He tried to pry Sora off of him, but he would make this cute little whimper every time he tried. _'Guess I'm stuck.' _Riku gave up, and lied down beside Sora, before becoming overcome by a wave of fatigue himself.

Cloud quietly opened the door to Sora's room, to see how he was, when he stopped, staring in shock at the two sleeping boys, curled up together, and looking quite content. He smiled, shook his head, and quietly closed the door again.

three hours later

Riku opened his eyes to find his arms wrapped around Sora, who was still sleeping. He watched the cute brunet sleep, and smiled with contentment. _'My God! He's just so cute! I know he doesn't act really cute, but he's so relaxed when he's sleeping!' _Sora twitched, and his eyes fluttered open, instantly locking with a pair of aqua eyes.

"Hey." Riku looked amused at the blush that spread itself on Sora's face. "Feeling any better?"

"Some." Sora blinked at Riku, and tried to move. His eyes widened when he felt Riku's arms tighten around him.

"Don't go yet." Riku's voice soothed Sora, and he settled down again. Riku smiled, and Sora blushed again.

"What time is it Riku?" Sora's voice was almost normal again, but just as quiet as before.

Riku glanced at the clock, and Sora's eyes widened as Riku gave the answer.

"It's noon." Riku gave a small laugh at the look on Sora's face, and Sora squealed at him, and hid his face in the pillow.

At this, Riku laughed harder, and said "You must be getting hungry by now."

Sora shook his head no, and Riku frowned. He could already feel each of Sora's ribs, and he was pretty sure that wasn't healthy. Sora sat up, and Riku's eyes widened at how skinny Sora was. (A/N; he's obviously not wearing a shirt. Riku; nosebleed! Me: T.T not on the carpet!)

"Sora, you need to eat something." Sora shook his head no once again, and Riku shook his head and sighed.

"Oh, he _will_ eat something." Cloud's voice startled Riku, and he jumped. "I will _shove_ food down his throat if I have to."

Sora sat up, and glared at his brother. Cloud shifted his weight, and Riku smirked at him.

"I'm not hungry Cloud." Sora's voice was firm. Cloud knew Sora wouldn't eat.

"Fine." Cloud sighed. "But at least come downstairs, k?"

Sora nodded, and got up. "I'm just gonna get some clothes on."

Cloud smirked. "Let's go Riku. Unless you'd rather watch?" Both Riku and Sora blushed like crazy, and Riku jumped off of the bed, and out the door.

Cloud and Riku went downstairs to wait for Sora, since Cloud had said that it takes him awhile to move after an 'episode'.

"What do you mean by 'episode?' Why did Sora collapse outside?" Riku hadn't gotten all of the answers he wanted.

"I mean that Sora has a condition." Cloud searched his memory for the name of it, but it wasn't there. "I can't remember the name of it, but I know that Sora has very low blood pressure, and with him not eating, mixed with the cold air of outside, and the stress of his memories and his little run, it sapped the energy from his body."

"Which is why he _is_ going to eat!" Riku's voice was filled with determination. "I will _make_ him eat if he won't!"

"I don't doubt it." Cloud chuckled at the look on Riku's face. "Just be careful that he doesn't run around too much afterwards, 'cuz that's no fun for anyone."

"What?" Riku gave Cloud a funny look.

Cloud just laughed. "I mean that he'll throw up everything he's just eaten, and most likely have a relapse."

"Eww." Riku's face scrunched at the unpleasant thought. "So, no running around."

"Wait, where are you going to be?" Riku had noticed that Cloud hadn't said that he would help keep Sora from running.

"I've gotta go sign us up at the new school." Cloud sighed. "If Sora's okay to go tomorrow, then we can go."

"Cool." Riku nodded, "Please try to make sure that we have some of, if not all of our classes together!"

Cloud rolled his eyes at Riku. "I'm Sure little one would appreciate that."

"Little one?" Riku quirked an eyebrow at Cloud. "Are you talking about Sora?"

Cloud laughed. "Who else?"

"You better not be calling me little one for too much longer Cloud." Sora's voice was slightly annoyed, and had come from behind them.

Cloud and Riku turned to look at Sora, Who was dressed in all black again, minus his chains.

"Black again Sora?" Cloud's teasing smile inched onto his face. "Don't you have _Some _colored clothes?"

"Shut it Cloud!" Sora leaped at his brother, who wasn't expecting it, and they both went down, Sora on top of Cloud.

"Sora!" Cloud was pinned by the younger boy. "GET OFF!"

Sora smirked, and Riku had to laugh. I mean, seriously, Sora didn't look that strong. The smile slowly slid off of his face however, at Cloud's next comment.

"Stop using your goddamn magic on me!" Cloud squirmed some more. "C'mon, take the binding spell off!"

"Awwwww, Cloud, you're no fun!" Sora burst out into quiet laughter at the look on Cloud's face. Riku just had to laugh too. Though he was still wondering what Cloud meant when he said that Sora had magic.

Namine walked into the room, and squealed when she saw Cloud pinned down on the floor by Sora.

"Sora!" her voice startled him, and his control on his magic slipped. Cloud didn't miss the opportunity to shove Sora off of him, and frown at Sora's weight.

"Sora, _eat_!" Cloud picked himself up off of the floor, and dusted himself off. "You just spent more of your energy, and you haven't got anything in you to produce more!"

"Wow, _MOM_" Sora withered under Cloud's angry glare, and hung his head. "I know."

"Than why don't you eat Sora?" Cloud's face was pained, as he looked at how skinny his brother is.

"I'm just not hungry Cloud." Sora's voice was strained, and everyone could see the effects of using his magic was an enormous energy drain.

"Sora!" he turned to face Riku's angry glare. "You are going to eat something _now! _I don't care if you aren't hungry, you need to eat! Look at you, you can count all of your ribs, and you don't want to collapse and scare the hell out of me again, do you?!"

Sora's eyes were wide as he listened to Riku's little rant about his eating habits. "Fine." Sora's voice was reluctant, but when Riku beamed at him, he hesitantly smiled back.

"I knew you would see it our way!" Cloud grabbed Sora's wrist, and dragged him into the diningroom, and sat him down at the table.

"What do you want to eat Sora?" Namine had followed them. "If you want something, just say so, and I'll get it for you."

Sora smiled his thanks, and Namine smiled back at him.

"How about eggs and toast?" Namine suggested. "I know eggs have lotts of protein and energy in them."

"Sounds good Nam." Sora sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Thanks."

Namine smiled at the use of her nickname from Sora, grabbed Cloud, and dragged him with her to the kitchen to help prepare the food..

"I'm glad you're gonna eat Sora." Riku startled the brunet, who almost fell off his chair. Riku laughed, and Sora glared at him.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Riku's random comment made Sora's head cock to the side, as he pondered what the aqua eyed teen meant.

"Why?" Sora had stopped glaring, and was curious.

"Tomorrow Sora," Riku grinned, "You get to go to school, and meet all of my friends!"

Sora's eyes widened, and Riku frowned when he heard the slight tremor in Sora's voice.

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they will!"

Namine and Cloud came back in at this point, and put a huge plate of food in front of Sora, who choked when he saw all of the food.

"Eat up Sora!" Cloud smirked at the look on Sora's face.

"Hey Riku?" Riku's eyes tore away from the food, and locked with Sora's.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna share?" Sora handed another fork to Riku, who took it and began to eat too.

When they were finished, Sora had eaten about less than a quarter of the plate, and Riku had eaten Half.

Riku frowned when he saw that Sora hadn't eaten all that much.

"Ugh!" Sora made a face. "I'm stuffed!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora, who was just about to make a witty comment on where Riku could shove his eyebrow, when Cloud reentered the diningroom.

"How much did you eat Sora?" Cloud smiled at him when Sora showed him, and ruffled the younger's hair. "That's an improvement!"

"Cloud!" Sora's whined as Cloud relentlessly mussed his hair. "Cut it out!"

Riku watched with amusement as Sora stomped as hard as he could on Cloud's foot. Cloud yelped and let go of Sora's hair. Riku burst out laughing, and Namine giggled from the doorway.

"You're all against me, aren't you?" Cloud pouted, and Sora laughed at his attempt.

"No Cloud, you don't pout right!"

Cloud Frowned, but then his eyes widened when he saw the time. "Sorry Sora, I have to run now!"

"Where are you going Cloud?" Namine yelled as Cloud rushed around to get himself ready.

"I'm registering Sora and I at the Highschool, and you at the public school." Cloud tripped on a chair, and cursed as he rubbed his foot.

"Watch your mouth Cloud!" Sora smirked at the blonde.

"What are you talking about Sora?" Cloud smirked back, "you're worse than I am!"

Sora laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You're going to be late."

"Damn it!" Cloud raced down the steps, and out to the car.

Sora shut the door, and turned to look at Riku, who was staring at him with a surprised expression on his face. "You swear Sora?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sora thought Riku's question was weird. I mean have you ever met a teen who doesn't swear when they're alone?

"I've just never heard you swear."

"Yeah, well I do." Sora shrugged, and walked back into the house.

"Oh." Was Riku's brilliant response.

Riku looked around the house, and noticed than Roxas was missing.

"Hey, you guys?" Riku was slightly creped out when Namine and Sora stuck their heads out of the kitchen doorway, with a 'hm?' At the same time.Ha blinked, and then remembered Roxas. "Where's Roxas?"

"Oh!" Namine giggled. "Roxas had to go home, he called his mom, and she said that he couldn't stay, but he could come over to see Sora when he isn't as busy."

"Oh, I see." Sora shrugged. "I haven't seen the kid in about nine or ten years."

Sora grinned, "the little bastard got himself adopted before me."

"Sora." Namine's frown made Sora laugh, but he hugged his little sister, and she smiled and laughed with him.

Riku watched on with a bit of worry, as Sora set Namine back on the ground, and leaned against a chair.

"Sora!" Riku was the first one to realize that Sora wasn't feeling good, and he helped the small brunet to sit and relax for a minute.

owari

So, what ya think? It's my longest chapter so far, so praise me! PRAISE ME!! (hehe, invader Zim is so funnie!)


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Prince

welcome to another edition to the insaneness that is me.. I may only have fragments of my other stories posted so far, but nonetheless, at least something is there! oh, I just love it's just so entertaining! . for those of you who may not know what I'm babbling about, go to the website! it's filled with anime goodness! it's a site that lets you observe episodes of your fave show that you might have missed, and maybe music videos too! though if you want to just read the manga, go to and download it! it's really cool! if you do go to stoptazmo, I suggest that you go take a look at death note, it's really good! if you want to hear and or see some good tunes, you could also go to if you want, you can even use the code to put them on your piczo site!

On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own kh. So there.

REVIEWS:

Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed my plotless mess called a story! i really luv you people! (just a secret, but i have up to chapter 19 completed. I post when i reach a certain amount of reviews, so c'mon people!)

Chapter 7- sigh, i can't think of a name yet!

Riku was a little worried about Sora's dizziness, but it passed after he sat for a while. for the rest of the day Sora took it easy, and Namine sat in her room, doing god knows what. Cloud was still registering them at the school, and Riku was tired. Fun, eh? It was about then that Cloud came home, and told Sora he had been registered in the school, and no, he didn't know if he and Riku had the same classes, cuz he only knows Sora's first class, he'll get his schedule the next day. Cloud headed up to his room, and also did god knows what. Riku, at this point was slumped over on the couch, with Sora curled up in his arms. They fell asleep, and for the rest of the day, no one bothered them. Until Riku had to go home, that is.

A loud bell sounded, and woke Riku from his peaceful Sora-filled slumber. He looked down at the adorable brunet, who was still sleeping, and smiled. It was good to cuddle with someone. The bell rang again, and Riku frowned at the noise. It might wake up Sora!

His mood brightened however, when he heard a loud thump from upstairs. Cloud had fallen over something trying to get to the door, so Sora wouldn't wake up.

"Hello!" Cloud had reached the door, and was looking a little annoyed at the girl standing there.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Riku was over here?" The red haired girl shifted her weight nervously, but smiled when she saw the object of her search walk up behind Cloud, and smile at her.

"You know her?" Cloud asked Riku.

"Yeah, she's my little sister."

Cloud shrugged, then invited her in. Kairi took the opportunity to get warm, and stepped inside the heated house.

"Wow!" Kairi looked around with amusement, "I like your house!"

"Thanks." Cloud smiled, "my brother had fun with the paint."

"Oh, interesting." Kairi giggled, and Riku laughed.

"Anyways, Riku, mom wants you to come home now. She sent me out to look for you."

"Okay, well just give me a minute, will you?"

"Sure, what for?"

Riku blushed, "I just gotta say bye to Sora."

"Well, hurry up then!" Kairi giggled, and Riku blushed again.

He nodded, and walked into the living room, where he and Sora had been sleeping. Sora was still sleeping, and Riku shook his head with worry when he saw that Sora looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in a while. He sure hoped that Sora was okay to go to school tomorrow! He wanted the cute brunet to meet all of his friends, and they could hang out, and have a good time together.

Riku leaned down, and pulled a blanket over the teen, and kissed his forehead, before walking out to get ready to go back home.

Cloud smirked at Riku, knowing that the younger had shared a fluffy moment with Riku, and he didn't even know it. Boy, Sora was going to be happy when Cloud told him he could go to school tomorrow!

"Thanks for letting me stay here for so long, and looking after your brother." Riku was ready to leave, and Kairi was waiting to go.

"It's no big deal." Cloud shrugged, thanks for watching him for me, you gave me a bit of a break." Cloud laughed. "Little one's usually as hyper as they come."

"Wow." Riku blinked. "Sora's hyper?"

"Sometimes. Like when he doesn't have a bad morning."

"Oh." Riku shrugged. "Okay then. I have to go home now, so see you later."

"Bye." Riku and Kairi walked out the door, and Cloud shut it behind them.

"For goodness sakes Kairi." Riku looked at the short red haired girl walking beside him. "You could've called you know."

"I didn't have the number smart one." Kairi smirked.

"I left it in the note."

"Note?"

Riku's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't get my note?"

Kairi shrugged, and they walked into their house. Once they had reached the table, Riku pointed out the large paper he had left for Kairi, and they laughed.

Over at the Strife's, Sora was still sleeping, and Cloud smiled at his sleeping form.

"I love you Sora." Cloud brushed the messy strands out of Sora's face, and picked him up. Sora was so light, that Cloud had no problem carrying him up to his room. He wanted Sora to be comfortable while Riku wasn't there, so Sora could stay in Cloud's room for now. Just until he woke up, that is. His plans changed however, when he also felt a little tired, so crawling into bed with his brother was starting to sound like an option.

Cloud climbed into his bed, and snuggled with Sora. His eyes drifted shut, and they both slept on, waiting for the next day.

Owari

gomen minna-san, but this was more of a filler chapter, so it was relatively short. The next one will be longer!

Gomen- sorry

Minna-san -everyone

Owari- end


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Prince

Welcome to chapter eight! All of my other stories are on hold at the moment, because I'm getting obsessed with this one. Oh well, shrug when this one is finished, I'll go back to working on the other ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own kh. So there.

REVIEWS:

thank you to: **Kane-chan** for chapter6 and 7, since it wasn't mentioned last chapter. I luv your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff, but there wasn't a need to wack yourself with a giant ear cleaner, just because you didn't read the chapter when it first came out...was there? Lol, thank you!

**Steel heart-** Thanks, I hope no one minded that it was a filler! Thank you so much for your review!

**Diamondofthemoon-** well, there you have it! You asked me if I had updated in class yesterday, and here's your answer! I hope you like it! Thanks a bunch for your review!

**Darkangelwings90-** well, I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter for you! You shal wait no longer! Lol, thanks for your great review!

**Vampireblood23-** squeals I know, isn't he just so cute?! Lol, thanks for your rockin' review!

**RoomOnFire.-** yay! I'm glad you liked it! And I hope you didn't have to wait too long for my update! Thanks for your great review!

**Kita Ito**- wow, you're new! I'm glad you like my story! Hehe, I liked the ending too! Thanks for a great review!

**b-nothing-** squeee! thanks you soooo much for your reviews! i'm glad you liked it!

NOTE- dear readers., i'm sorry about the delay in posting, but something was preventing me from updating! i'm really sorry, and i may just post another chapter for you as an apology! I'll either post it today or tomorrow.

**Chapter eight- Yay for school. with much sarcasm**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Cloud's eyes shot open, as the alarm clock shrilled off it's warning that it was time to get up. But before he could move to turn it off, Sora leaped out of Cloud's bed, lunged at the clock, and pushed the 'off' button. Cloud just blinked. _Same old Sora._

"Why was the clock going off Cloud?" Soar yawned, and Cloud chuckled.

"You know, some brothers say good morning."

"Yeah, but why was it going off?"

"Well, it's time to get ready for priso- I mean school." Cloud slowly dragged himself up, and told Sora to go wake Namine up, and to get dressed.

Sora nodded, and left to go and wake their sister up. Once he had done so, he entered his own room, and looked at what clothes he thought he might want to wear. Of course, his closet was a sea of black, with the occasional red and blue sticking out. But Sora decided to wear a black shirt with 'Jimmy Eat World" on it, in red writing. He wore a pair of baggy black pants with many chains, and a studded belt, as well as skater shoes, and a touch of eyeliner. Black, of course. He put his spike earing in, and was ready to go eat.

Sora trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, and watched Cloud pour a cup of coffee. "You know, if you don't start being more alert in the mornings, you might pour the coffee all over your hands."

"Sora!" Cloud whirled around, and Sora laughed at his facial expression.

"Hey." Namine had walked into the kitchen to get some food, when she heard the startled shout.

Giggling, she got herself two pieces of bread, and stuck them in the toaster. "You want a half of a piece Sora?"

"Sure Nam, Thanks." Sora smiled at her, and Cloud frowned at the little amount of food Sora had agreed to eat.

"Sora, you need to eat more."

"Cloud, lay off would you?" Sora rolled his eyes. "You know it's because I'm never hungry."

"I know, but-"

Sora cut him off. "And I'm not very hungry now either, so just drop it."

Cloud could only frown and nod, but extracted a promise from Sora, that he would eat later, at lunch.

The toast popped, and Namine buttered hers, as well as Sora's pathetically small piece. Sora stuck the piece in his mouth, nodded his thanks to Namine, and started to walk towards the stairs, so he could brush his teeth.

"I'm still worried about him Cloud." Namine frowned.

"I've made him promise to eat Namine, and you know that if Sora promises something, he always keeps his promise." Cloud smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Namine sighed, and finished eating her breakfast. She too went up the stairs then to brush her teeth. Cloud frowned as he mentally looked at Sora.

_Man, that kid is still way too skinny for my taste. He really does need to eat more. He's been here for nine years, and he still eats as if he's six again. His body is just used to it by now I guess. Well, I'm gonna help him get used to eating more, it doesn't matter if he likes it or not, it's gonna happen! Oh, I'm going to be late!_

Cloud stuffed the rest of his own toast in his mouth, and ate it as fast as possible, running up the stairs to also brush his teeth. Sora had finished getting ready, so he waited for the others at the door.

Cloud was still brushing his teeth when the doorbell rang out. Sora jumped a mile from the shock, but then opened the door to see Riku standing there.

"Riku!" Sora squealed, "C'mon in!"

"Hi Sora!" Riku hugged his friend, and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Namine should be down here any second now, and Cloud will be a minute, he's just brushing his teeth."

"Oh, okay."

"So, why are you here Riku?"

"I came to see if you were going to school today, and if so if you guys wanted to walk with me."

"Hang on, I'll ask." Sora smiled, and ran to the bottom of the staircase. "HEY CLOUD?"

Riku's eyes widened at the volume. Who knew Sora could yell so loud? He was usually very quiet.

Muffled garble was Cloud's answer.

"YOU WANNA WALK TO SCHOOL WITH RIKU?"

Cloud spat out the toothpaste. "SURE."

"OKAY!" Sora smiled. "one down, one left."

Riku laughed. He couldn't help it, Sora was just so cute.

"NAMINE!" Sora yelled up the stairs once more; "YOU WANNA WALK TO SCHOOL WITH RIKU?"

Namine's answer was just as loud; "SURE!" Riku was almost deaf at this point.

"HURRY UP GUYS!" Sora was getting impatient.

"Hey, just cuz you don't eat as much as we do, and you're done first, doesn't mean that you can yell at us." Cloud finally walked down the stairs with Namine in tow, and they all got ready to walk to school.

Namine's school was before the highschool, so they dropped her off first. She hugged Sora, and wouldn't let go. Poor Sora was turning blue by the time Cloud realized it, and pulled Namine off of Sora. Riku was a little concerned, but when Sora returned to normal, they all laughed. Namine walked into the school, and the other three kept walking to their school.

"So, what does Sora have first period?" Riku asked Cloud.

"Um, he has math first."

A groan from Sora made Cloud smirk, but Riku smiled. "You're in math with me Sora!"

"Well, it's not so bad." Sora shrugged.

"Cloud you're in a different grade, so you don't have any of the same classes with us, do you?"

"Um, I don't think so." Cloud shrugged. "It's only logical."

Their conversation was cut short, as they had reached the school. Sora and Cloud walked into the office, and Riku waited out front for them.

They emerged a short time later with their schedules, and locker numbers. Both already had locks, so they didn't need to buy them.

"Hey Sora, what locker number are you?" Riku noticed the brunet looked a little overwhelmed, and tried to calm him down by talking to him.

"Um, number...1375."

"Hey, that's neat!" Riku was excited now. "My locker number is 1374!"

"Wow, that's convenient." Cloud had joined in the conversation, feeling a little lost in the new school. "Do you know where number 1849 is?"

"Hey, you're right beside my friend Leon's locker!" Riku scanned the halls to see if he could spot his friend.

A tall brunet was walking down the hall towards them, and Riku's face lit up as he saw him. "LEON!" Riku yelled as loud as he thought he needed to get the brunet's attention.

"What is it?" Leon had shoved his way through the crowd, and was standing with them now. "Who are they?"

"I'm Cloud." Cloud stuck out his hand, and Leon shook it. Both noted how strong the other was.

"And this is Sora." Riku introduced Sora for him, since he didn't seem to want to talk. "He's Cloud's brother."

"I see." Leon nodded. "So what did you call me over for?"

"Cloud's locker is right beside yours, so you need to show him where it is."

Leon nodded, and jerked his head in the direction that they were going to go. Cloud gave Sora a small hug, and Hurried after Leon.

"Well Sora, let's get to first period, okay?"

Sora nodded, and Riku grabbed his hand, so he wouldn't get lost in the throng of people.

Sora blushed a little when he realized Riku grabbed his hand, but kept up with him.

They got to first period math without incident, and chose to sit at the back of the room, together. The room started to slowly fill, until there were no seats left.

The teacher walked in, and the room immediately quieted, as the teacher was sending them the coldest glare they had ever seen.

"Right. This is advanced math. I expect you to treat it as such, and do your work. You're in grade 10, so I expect you to behave yourselves, and where you're sitting now is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year. No exceptions."

Riku glanced at Sora, to see how he was reacting to the teacher, and was surprised when he saw Sora's bored expression.

"My name is Mr.Vexen. You will each come up to the front to receive textbook, now."

The class moved as quickly as possible, without hurting each other. Everyone got a book, and when they were settled, the teacher gave them work to do. Five pages to be exact. Most of the class quietly groaned, but Sora flipped the book open to the right page, and started to scribble the answers down on a piece of paper so fast, that he was done three questions before Riku had even found the right page. Riku was impressed.

"Sora." Riku whispered as quietly as he could.

"Hm?" Sora also whispered.

"How far are you?"

Riku's eyes widened as Sora gave his answer. "I'm about halfway done."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You're too smart."

Sora smirked, and Riku tried to do his work. Key word; tried. He just didn't remember how to do this!

Sora saw his dilemma, and quickly began to write detailed instructions on another blank sheet of paper. When he was finished, he passed it to Riku, who Gave a small, and very quiet sigh of relief. He could do this!

The rest of the period passed agonizingly slow, and Riku looked over at Sora to see how he was doing. Sora was slumped over his paper, head down on his desk, just staring of into space.

_Is he done already? I knew the kid was smart, I just didn't know he was _this _smart! It's kinda scary._

The bell rang, and everyone filed out as fast as possible, trying to get out to their friends, so they could talk.

Owari

Well, what did you think? I won't know unless you leave a review, will I? I'm not psychic, so I can't tell what you're thinking!

It's very late, so I'm going to go to sleep now. Sleep. yawn so tired. G'night!


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Prince

Well, 'cuz all you guys out there (luvs you all) are so patient (well...) some anyways! lol, i digress, i just wanted to tell you that you get another chapter today! yay for you! if a good number of reviews are given, i update. SO, that's your cue to review!

Disclaimer: I wish i owned KH, i really do. But saddly i do not, so straight the characters remain...

chapter nine- art class

Sora was once again dragged by Riku down the hall to their art class. By now they had learned that they had every class together, except for environmental studies for Sora, and Law for Riku. Their schedules are:

**Sora:**

Math

Art

Chemistry

Lunch

Music

Environmental studies

Biology

**Riku:**

Math

Art

Chemistry

Lunch

Music

Law

Biology

Once they had gotten into their seats, Riku looked around, and was surprised to see his friend Yuffie was in this class, since she couldn't draw at all.

"Yuffie!" Riku called her, and got her attention.

"Riku!" She sat next on the other side of Riku. "I didn't think you'd want to take an art class!"

"Well, I found out that Sora likes art, so I got his older brother to sign us up for this class.

"Cool!" Yuffie cocked her head to the side. "But who's Sora?"

"Oh how rude of me!" Riku smacked his forehead. "Yuffie, this is Sora." He pointed at the brunet sitting next to him. "And Sora, this is my friend Yuffie."

"It's nice to meet you Sora!" Yuffie's face broke out into a gigantic smile, that slightly scared Sora.

Sora nodded and smiled at her.

"Does he talk?" Yuffie's question made Riku wince a little, but Sora didn't seem to care. "Sora does talk, but only around people he's known for a while."

"Oh, I see!" Yuffie smiled again. "You talk when you feel like it!"

Sora smiled and nodded, seeming to be pleased that Yuffie caught on quickly.

Riku and Yuffie chatted for a few moments, before their teacher, Mrs. Aerith Gainsborough came in.

"Hello class." Her voice was soft, and pleasant to listen to. "I'm Mrs. Gainsborough, and I hope to teach you everything I can about art."

The whole class was fixed on her, but none so more than Sora. Riku looked over, only to find a very concentrated brunet.

He smiled and shook his head at the brunet, and went back to focusing on the teacher.

"Art is a form of expression, everything you draw is some type of emotion that you may be feeling at the time."

Riku blinked. _Really? I didn't know that. See Riku? Learning._

"So, for today I'm just going to let you sketch whatever you want. Just to see what you can do. You'll have the whole class to work on it, and you must hand it in at the end of this class, finished or not it doesn't really matter. Also, I don't object to some talking going on, as long as the noise doesn't distract others from their work. You also may listen to music." She smiled at the class. "You may begin now."

Sora reached down into his backpack and pulled out a black book. Riku was watching, and realized that it was Sora's sketch book. Sora flipped through it, and stopped at the first blank page. Riku's eyes widened as he realized it was almost the back of the book. He pulled out his own red sketch book, and opened it to the 10th page. He peaked at Sora, who was sketching as quickly as his fingers would allow. Riku couldn't see what Sora was sketching, as he was hunched over his book, concentrating on the slowly developing image. He shrugged, and started his own sketch. He didn't realize that he was drawing all of his friends and himself at the beach, before school started again. He just concentrated on the lines and curves. It looked okay in Riku's opinion. Yuffie wasn't having any luck at all. Her drawing was a bunch of scribbles on the page. Riku wasn't even going to _try_ to guess what the hell she was drawing.

Sora had shifted in his seat, so Riku could now see the image the small brunet was creating on the page. _Oh my God! _Riku was stunned at the picture he saw. _It looks so real! How does he do that?!_

The picture was of Sora, Cloud, Namine, Roxas, Yuffie, Kairi, and himself, all sitting around, just hanging out, and having a good time. He was amazed that Sora remembered Kairi enough to draw her down to the last detail, but decided to ask later.

Riku watched as Sora frowned at something in the picture, and gently rubbed his eraser over the flaw. Sora's pencil flashed over the page again, and Sora smiled as this time, the curve turned out right. He looked over at Yuffie, and saw that she was also staring at Sora with a shocked look on her face.

"The kid can draw?" Yuffie whispered to Riku. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know either." Riku whispered back. Neither wanted Sora to hear them. Though that didn't seem to be a problem, as Sora was absorbed in his drawing.

"How come he didn't tell you?" The black haired girl frowned at Riku.

"I knew he could draw." Riku blinked at Yuffie.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know he was this good!"

Yuffie huffed an answer, but didn't reply to Riku, when she saw Sora staring at them both. _Oops. Nice one Riku. We were a little loud._

Yuffie and Riku smiled sheepishly at him, and Sora smiled back, before returning to his drawing. The rest of the period was spent in silence, until the bell went off.

"Alright class, please hand in your drawings at the front of the class with your name in the right hand corner. Have a nice day, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku, Sora, and Yuffie all put their drawings at the front, and left with the throng of students once again stampeding to get out the door to meet up with their friends.

Owari

Owari- end

I know, it's short, but I want to make each class a separate chapter. I also know that to some, this is boring, but it's a necessary evil, in order for Riku and the others to see how smart Sora really is. Tidus and Wakka will be introduced in the next chapters, I think. Separate chapters would be better though, so Sora has a class with some people he and Riku know. Well, Sora doesn't know them yet, but he will.

Please review!

Huggles .


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Prince

Well, here's another chapter of ice prince! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope that if you have any suggestions, that you will, at some point, take the time to tell me about them.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Kane-chan, this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: i don't own.

Chapter ten: Chemistry class, and a little disruption at lunch.

"C'mon Sora!" An over anxious Riku was dragging poor Sora along the hall, muttering something about how he would never find the right room.

Sora shook his head, and rolled his eyes at his friend. _At this rate, I may not have an arm left. Riku will have pulled it off! _

"Here it is!" Riku startled Sora, who jumped, and dragged the poor brunet into the almost empty classroom.

There were still seats at the back, however, so Riku pulled Sora in that direction.

When they got to the back of the room, Riku let out a shriek, and dropped Sora's hand, as he was tackled by a blond haired boy, and another boy with orange hair.

"Tidus! Wakka!" Riku was surprised to see them. "I didn't think you'd be in this class!"

"I know!" Tidus gave a huge grin, "Neither did we!"

"Hey, ya! Who's that, Riku?" Wakka had joined in the conversation.

"Um, guys, this is Sora. He's new here, and he's really nervous." At this last comment, Riku found himself on the receiving end of one of Sora's glares.

"Wow!" Tidus backed up, and sat at his desk, followed by Wakka. "Sora's got the coldest glare I've ever seen!"

"Ya, his is even colder than Seifer's!" Wakka was quick to agree.

Everyone relaxed when Sora's glare turned to a look of confusion. Riku explained.

"There's a boy at this school named Seifer, who like to hit everyone and anything that moves. Or gets in his way. Or does something he doesn't like." Riku shivered. "In short, stay away from him, got it?"

Sora nodded, and Tidus raised his eyebrow. "How's he going to stay away from someone he doesn't know, and has never seen before?"

"Ha!" Riku let out a sharp laugh. 'He'll know by the aura around Seifer that says 'get outta my way, or else!"

Sora smiled, and sat down, pulling out his sketchbook once more. Tidus and Wakka both looked at Riku, and questioned him with their eyes.

"He sketches, guys." Tidus and Wakka both nodded, and looked at Sora's picture.

"Is he good?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Good?" Riku raised his eyebrows, "He's damned good!"

"Wow!" Wakka had gotten a glimpse of the sketch, and was amazed at what he saw.

"What is it Wakka?" Tidus was curious.

"It's us, ya."

"Us, as in..."

"Um, you me, Riku, Yuffie, and Kairi!"

"Wow!" Tidus was impressed. "Did he just start that?"

"Looks like it!" Riku had seen the blank page before Sora had started to draw.

"He's fast, ya?" Wakka commented, with awe in his voice.

"Yup." Tidus nodded in agreement.

They didn't have a chance to see the picture again however, as Sora closed it with a snap.

He had just replaced it in his bag, when the teacher walked in.

This was going to be a very boring class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bell rang, and everyone picked up their belonging, once again rushing to the door to mingle with their friends.

"Ah." Riku stretched, and looked over at Sora, who was standing by Riku, waiting for him.

"It's lunchtime now Sora." Riku grinned, "And I'm really hungry!" He once again grabbed Sora's hand. "C'mon, we can eat where all my friends usually do, and you can meet everyone else while you're there."

Sora nodded, and Riku dragged him out to the back of the school, where a group of kids were sitting under a cherry tree.

Several of the figures waved to Riku, before glancing curiously at Sora.

Riku waved back, and continued to drag poor Sora at a faster pace to meet them.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi was sitting with the group, next to a brunette girl about the same age.

"Hey Kairi!" Riku smiled, and turned to Sora. "Sora, these are all of my friends. You already know Yuffie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, and Roxas, so let me introduce you to the rest!"

Sora just blinked, and has an expressionless face on. "Yeah, Sora, this is Larxene," A tall blond haired girl waved, "Marluxia," A brunet boy nodded, "Leon" A tall boy with darker brown hair nodded, "Selphie", a girl sitting by Kairi giggled, "And Axel." A boy with crazy red hair smiled at Sora.

"Guys, this is Sora." Riku, having finished the introductions, plopped down on the grass, and patted the spot next to him. Sora, however just looked up at the tree. In the tree, a small ribbon was snapping in the breeze.

Riku looked up at the branch that Sora was looking at, and realized he would never make it. He tried to grab for Sora's legs to keep him down, but he was too late. Sora had thrown himself in the air.

This wasn't just a jump, or a leap, Sora had actually _thrown_ his body into the air. Everyone was looking at the small brunet, and hoping that he could make it. They all knew however, that Sora was just too short.

What happened next completely surprised them.

Sora had grabbed the branch, and was gracefully swinging himself up onto it. He grabbed the ribbon, and stuffed it into his pocket.

He nearly fell out of the tree however, when he heard the applause and whistles coming from below him.

Riku saw how startled he was, and frowned a little. _'Well, he managed to catch himself this time, what if he falls next time? What would I do?_'

The question went unanswered though, as the group stared up at Sora, and wondered how he was going to get down.

He shocked them again, when he simply flipped out of the tree, and lightly landed on his feet.

"Sora, how the hell did you do that?!" Roxas was looking the most shocked out of all of them.

Sora simply shrugged, and walked off.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Axel frowned at Roxas's hurt look.

"Hey Sora!" Axel yelled at the boy, who turned around, and had the most expressionless face Axel had ever seen on a living human.

Sora raised an eyebrow, and Axel ran over to Sora, the others following him. "Answer the question."

Axel received no answer, Sora just stood there, staring at him. "Can you even talk?"

No answer again. "Axel..." Roxas put his hand on the red head's shoulder. "Just forget about it."

"No." Axel's face hardened. "I saw how that hurt you. He just snubbed you."

Everyone's face showed some kind of surprise on it. Well, everyone except for Sora, who was still just standing there.

"So, answer him Sora!" Axel walked over to Sora with long angry strides, and grabbed his wrist.

No one was expecting the quick flash of pain that showed on Sora's face.

"Sora!" Riku was concerned, and started to move towards his friend. "Don't."Leon put his hand on Riku's arm, and stopped him from leaving.

"What are you doing?" Riku tugged, "Let me go!"

Leon shook his head, and just nodded in the boy's direction, telling Riku to just watch. Riku had no choice, so he stood there and quietly seethed.

"Axel!" Roxas was pulling on the red head's arm and hand, trying to get him to release Sora.

"No Roxas." Axel's voice was stern. "He hurt you, and I want him to answer the god damn question."

"Axel, It's not that big of a deal." Roxas still stood up for Sora.

"No. He's just a heartless bastard." Axel smirked at Sora, but the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, with a furious Sora pummeling anything he could reach. He had twisted his arm free of Axel's hand, and was kneeling on top of him, giving him a pretty good beating.

"Shit, this kid's fast!" Larxene just stared with amazement.

"Get off!" Axel was blocking as many punches as he could, but he had to admit, he was losing, and pretty badly too.

"I'm not heartless." Sora had rolled off. Everyone was shocked that Sora had spoken. But what was even more shocking was the tone of voice he used. It was so cold, that most of the group shivered.

"No, eh?" Axel just laughed.

"Whatever." Sora shoved Axel away from him, and turned pale, as he saw his brother running over to him.

"Sora!" A very angry Cloud. "What the fuck was that?!"

Sora just lowered his head, and started to shake.

"Answer me Sora! Why would you do that?!" Cloud continued to yell. "You can't get kicked out of anymore schools! There aren't any left for you to go to! And what if _it_ happened again? Huh? What would I do then?!"

"I'm...Sorry Cloud." Sora sprinted away from the group, and into the school.

Cloud made a strangled sound, and moved to after his brother.

Leon had moved up to the blonde boy, and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't."

"What?!" Cloud was shocked. "Who the fuck are you, and why do you think you can tell me what to do?!"

"Cloud, this is my friend Leon." Riku shrugged, and said "I'll go after Sora, Cloud."

"But..." Cloud Looked a little panicked, "Do you know where Sora's favorite place to go is?"

"No!" Riku also looked a little panicked. "Do you?"

"Well, it's a new school, but his favorite place at his old school used to be the roof."

"It's almost impossible to get up there!" Roxas looked with wide eyes at the school. "Someone actually died trying to get up there!"

"That's why I have to go!" Cloud was even more worried, and tugged on his arm, to get away from Leon.

Leon shrugged and released the panicking blond, who once he was free, made a mad dash for the school, screaming his brother's name.

The group just watched him leave, and then turned to Axel. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Roxas yelled at the taller boy, eyes flashing like Sora's when he was mad.

"I can explain, just listen to me." Axel sat down, and everyone else followed suit.

"Alright." He said once everyone was settled, "I can tell the kind of kid Sora is." Axel's eyes saddened.

"What?" Roxas was confused. "I don't understand at all."

"Just listen." Roxas nodded, and Axel continued. "Sora is the type of kid who doesn't respond quickly to anything but violence, because that's all he knew when he was a little kid. He may not even know it himself, but when he was small, his parents used to fight in front of him, and his father used to abuse his mother and Sora himself." The group gasped, and even Leon looked unsettled.

"What type of abuse are we talking about here?" Larxene narrowed her eyes.

"Mental, emotional, physical, and sexual." Riku gasped at this, and tears leaked from his pained eyes.

"Axel, how do you know this?"

"Riku, I used to be his next door neighbor."

Owari

So there you go, a new piece of info for you.

Well, what did you think? I guess I won't know unless you review, will I?


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Prince

Well, here you go, another chapter to read.

YAY! MmmmmmmmmmSUGAR!...

I like cookies. And tea. Wow, there was this one time I was sitting at my computer, a safe distance away, which is unusual for me, since I normally can't read things that are far away, and I had some green tea with me. Well, we already know this isn't going to end well. I took a sip, so I had a mouthful, and I suddenly realized I had to sneeze. I tried to swallow the tea, but I wasn't fast enough, and it came out my nose when I sneezed. Nice, huh?

Anyways, enough about tea, thank you to all you people who reviewed!

Do not own Kh. Trust me when I say that if I did own it, you would know.

On with the Fic!

Chapter 11- music class.

Cloud ran frantically towards the school, only to fall flat on his face. In front of a group of giggling girls too. Great, just what he needed, to embarrass himself, and if front of people, nonetheless.

He pulled himself up, and resumed his search for his brother. He looked in all of the places he knew Sora liked, like in all the quiet corners. He almost had given up, when he remembered that Sora wouldn't care if the roof was difficult to get to, he would go anyways.

Cloud took of running, and somehow found himself going in the opposite direction of where he wanted to go, something making him run that way. He ran down the hallway, and into the library. Sure enough, there was Sora, huddled over a book, in the corner.

Sora had seen Cloud approaching him, but had chosen to ignore him.

"Sora." Cloud whispered his brother's name, and almost sobbed as Sora continued to ignore him. "C'mon, let's go talk."

Sora shrugged, and decided that yelling at Cloud didn't sound as bad as sitting by himself, in a place where you couldn't make any noise. He got up, put the book in the shelf, and walked out of the library.

Cloud followed behind his brother, and Sora led them back outside, near to where the group was sitting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The group gasped with this revelation, and Axel nodded sadly.

"Yes, his original parents were quite the pair."

"I..." Roxas was about to cry. "I remember when he first came to the orphanage, he wouldn't talk, or barely move on his own. When he did move, it was so silent, and he kinda seamed afraid to walk louder." Roxas shook his head. "It took me _years_ to get him to trust me."

"You were at the same orphanage as Sora?" Larxene was a little surprised.

Roxas nodded, and smiled sadly. "The first time I accidentally touched Sora, just a light tap on the arm, he whimpered, and curled up into the smallest ball I have _ever_ seen. And that's saying a lot, cuz I've seen a _lot_ of people curled up.

Axel nodded, "Did he ever scream?"

Roxas frowned. "Now that you mention it, no, he didn't make any sounds at all, besides whimpers."

Axel shook his head. "He used to scream too."

Roxas looked surprised. "He did?"

"Yup, and they were fucking _loud _screams too."

"_Loud?_ Sora?"

"Yup." Axel nodded.

"What happened?" Riku wanted to know.

"One day they just stopped."

"I'm assuming that's because he left?" Riku raised his eyebrows.

"No, he still 'lived' at home." Axel shook his head again.

"Then why did he stay at home if he was treated so badly?" Larxene voiced.

"He didn't have anywhere else to go, and I suspect that he still loved his mother, despite the fact that she couldn't stand up for herself, or her kid." Axel shrugged. "They called him the Ice Prince at our old school."

Roxas's eyes widened "HE was the ice prince?!"

Axel nodded.

"Wow, I mean, I'd heard the name, just never associated it with Sora."

"Yeah." Axel nodded, "But one day, he was being 'punished' again, so I called the police, and they arrested Sora's father, and he's in prison now, and his mother was killed not too long ago. His father, even tough he's still in prison, is still trying to get Sora back."

"Well, he won't." Riku had clenched his hands into fists, and looked absolutely livid by now. "He can't take Sora away."

"Oh, someone's got a crush!" Larxene giggled.

"I do not!" Riku blushed.

"Oh, you so do!" Kairi giggled, with Selphie

"Shut up!" Riku was still blushing.

Kairi was about to make a comment about the oh so subtle blush Riku was trying to get rid of, when a scream tore their attention to the object of their conversation, and his brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sora, will you please look at me?" Cloud grabbed his brother's shoulder, and instantly regretted it, when Sora flinched.

"What?" Sora's voice was the most unemotional Cloud had ever heard it.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, but I can't help but worry about you. You're my brother, and I love you."

Sora's small shoulders shook with sobs, and Cloud gasped as the small brunet lunged at him.

Sora had been crying, Cloud could see, and he felt even worse. _Man, I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him. I could've just told him at home later._

Cloud came back to earth when he realized that Sora was hugging him. Sora. The emo. Wow. Cloud was so surprised and flustered that he felt a couple of seconds tick by before he hugged Sora back. The surprise wasn't over, however, when he felt Sora collapse against him.

That's when he gave a scream of surprise and worry. (The scream the group heard).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"SORA!" Riku jumped up, and was halfway to where Cloud was gently hefting his brother into his arms, before the rest of the group had even taken two steps.

"Riku, don't yell." Cloud was talking a little quieter than usual.

"Why?" Riku was quiet too.

"It'll wake Sora up."

"What's wrong with him?"

The rest of the group had surrounded them at this point, so they heard Cloud answer Riku. "He just collapsed from exhaustion, don't worry, he'll be fine, he just doesn't sleep well."

"Well, he doesn't seem to take care of himself anymore." Axel just looked at the small boy in his brother's arms, and asked to carry him over to the trees.

Cloud nodded, and held Sora out to the red head.

Axel gasped at how light Sora was, and almost teared up.

"Does he _eat?_" Axel looked angry.

Cloud nodded, "I make him eat something, and So does Namine."

"Namine?" Kairi cocked her head to the side. "Who's that?"

"She's our sister." Cloud smiled. "She helps me take care of little one."

"That's Sora, right?" Yuffie jumped in the conversation.

"Yup." Cloud nodded.

They reached the trees, and Axel gently handed Sora over to Riku, and sat down. Riku just sadly stared at the sleeping brunet in his lap.

Everyone else sat in a circle so that they could see the slumbering brunet in Riku's lap.

"Thank god he's just sleeping." Cloud shuddered. "I thought it was something worse."

Riku nodded, but the others just looked confused.

"Sora, well, he has a sort of a condition." Cloud closed his eyes. "I f he gets to excited, or it something scares him really badly, or if he runs too much, you know, something that would cause his heart to pound fast, it causes him to collapse." Cloud opened his eyes, and they locked on Leon's. The tall brunet seemed to lend him the strength to continue. "Sora could even die, if something bad enough happens."

"NO!" Surprisingly, the violent outburst had come from Axel, he'd beaten Riku to it.

Everyone stared at Axel, and Sora's eyes fluttered open, but no one noticed, they were all looking at Axel.

"How much is one kid supposed to take?!" Axel stood up. "I hate this! He's like a smaller brother to me!" Axel furiously shook his head. "I'll see you guys later, I want to go vent."

Everyone nodded, but Riku gave a startled shriek (he seems to squeal or shriek a lot, doesn't he?) as he felt a loss of warmth in his lap, and he saw Sora stand up really quickly.

"Sora!" Cloud was also startled. "You shouldn't be up yet!"

Riku agreed, but Sora swayed for a second, before walking after Axel.

Owari

So, what do you think? Not a funny chapter, but you got to learn about more of Sora's past! Yay?

Please leave a review telling me what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

Ice Prince

So, how are you all doin'? I'm slightly tired, but I promised myself I would write this chapter so, I am. Feel lucky that I didn't decide to just skip it and go to bed.

Disclaimer: not mine. I curse the day I found out Kingdom Hearts wasn't mine.

Chapter 12- what fun.

Axel kept walking, not aware that Sora had even woken up, much less gotten up and followed him. So, it was due to this that when Sora tugged on Axel's sleeve, he jumped with fright, and gave a loud squeal. (A/N- can't you just imagine Axel squealing? Lol .)

Sora also jumped, and Axel quickly turned to face him. "Sora, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." Sora shrugged. "I was just really tired."

"Why?" Axel narrowed his eyes.

"I don't sleep well at night." Sora smiled sadly. "But I can't figure out why."

"I dunno." Axel shrugged.

"Was what you said back there true?" Sora's eyes were hopeful.

Axel nodded, and Sora started to shake, and had to sit down. Axel looked concerned, but he realized that Sora was laughing. It wasn't quiet like usual, it was bubbly, and happy.

The rest of the group were watching Axel and Sora, but were too far away to hear what was being said.

They watched as Sora shook, and sat down.

Cloud's head snapped up, and he listened for a minute, before smiling really happily.

"What's going on?" Riku wanted to know.

"Sora..." Cloud whispered. "He's...laughing."

And indeed, the small brunet's bubbling melodic laughter floated on the breeze to the group.

Everyone's eyes widened, and Riku smiled. _That's Sora's laugh? It's beautiful. Note to self: make him laugh more often._

"Hey Sora!" Cloud screamed at the two.

Sora's head snapped over to look at his brother, and Cloud nodded. Sora saw the nod, and turned to tell Axel he was going to talk to his brother. Axel nodded and smiled, and Sora ran over to Cloud, not even breathing hard.

"Yeah?"

"Time to eat now, okay?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

Cloud frowned. "You promised me and Namine, remember?"

Sora shrugged again. "Whatever."

Cloud smiled, and grabbed Sora's hand, dragging him over to where the group had gotten out their lunches.

"Sora, you can have a sandwich, okay?" Cloud handed the brunet a Sandwich, and Sora just blinked.

"Sora?" Riku wanted to be near the brunet again. _Only to make sure he eats! _Riku told himself, fighting down the blush.

"Yeah?" Sora was still standing there.

"Come here, and sit with me!" Sora looked at Cloud, who nodded, and Sora walked over to Riku, and flopped himself down.

Riku smiled. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Sora frowned at the sandwich, and muttered something that made Riku choke.

Sora looked over at the boy, and gave a small smile at Riku's face.

"What?" Sora looked innocent.

"No..nothing!" Riku was quick to exclaim. Too quick for Cloud's liking.

"Sora, what did you say?" Cloud narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Nothing." Sora still looked innocent, and Cloud didn't buy it. He continued to narrow his eyes at the brunet, but suddenly shrugged. "Eat!"

Sora rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, but took a small bite of the sandwich.

Cloud, reassured that his brother was eating, went back to his own food. Riku watched the small brunet eat slowly, and blushed when Sora turned to look at him.

"What?" Sora looked bored almost. Frustrated to say the least.

"Oh, nothing." Riku smiled at Sora. "You just can't get out of this, can you?"

Sora grinned as his eyes flashed, and Riku suddenly felt less sure of that statement.

"Oh, I can, and I will." Sora grinned, getting up and walking over to his brother.

"Hey Cloud, here." Sora held out the rest of the sandwich. A little over half was left.

"Sora, you promised!" Cloud whined at the smirking boy.

"Actually Cloud." Sora started to explain. "You only made me promise that I'd eat. You and Namine never stated how much."

"But..."

"No buts Cloud, you need to make sure you've got all the angles covered next time."

Sora tried to give Cloud the sandwich, but he wouldn't take it.

"I don't want it, and you can't give it to me." Cloud smirked. "What you gonna do now, Little one?"

"This." Sora smirked sinisterly, and smashed the sandwich onto Cloud's head.

"AHH!" Cloud yelped, clearly not expecting it. "SORA!" The peanut butter was stuck in the blonde's hair.

"And that was my cue to run." Sora ran quickly, smiling the whole time. Cloud leaped up, and chased the Brunet, the bread having been taken off his head, the peanut butter still there.

"Sora, get back here!" Cloud's yell was heard by the rest of the group, who couldn't contain their laughter anymore. Even Leon had to chuckle at Cloud.

They continued to watch the enraged blonde chase the really fast brunet all over the yard.

Cloud knew Sora couldn't keep the pace for too much longer, seeing as how he had little energy. He was right, and Sora started to slow a little. Cloud put on a burst of speed, and tackled the smaller brunet.

Sora squealed, as he was crushed under Cloud, and then burst out into laughter when the blonde started to tickle him.

Sora squirmed, and tried to get away, but Cloud wouldn't let him. Smirking, he tickled Sora even harder, laughing at Sora's pathetic attempts to get away.

Cloud stopped however, when Sora's face went red, and he got off of the brunet.

"Are you going to try that again?"

"N..no" Sora was panting, and Cloud smirked as Sora tried to get up. When he finally managed to push himself off of the groung, he was so dizzy that he wobbled from side to side.

That just made Cloud laugh again. He suddenly remembered the peanut butter in his hair, and headed into the school to wash it off in the bathroom.

Sora was still swaying as we walked however, and managed to make it over to Riku, who had gotten up to help the small boy. _He looks like he's drunk!_ Riku blinked, and Sora fell over, and just lay there.

The girls giggled about how cute this was, and Leon rolled his eyes.

"Hey, c'mon Squall, you can't deny that was so cute!" Yuffie giggled again, as Leon glared at her.

"It's LEON damnit, stop calling me Squall!"

"Okay Squally!" Yuffie giggled again, and Leon just groaned.

Sora sat up at this point, and burst into laughter. "_Squally?!_"

Leon glared at Sora, who glared right back. Leon eventually got bored, so he shrugged and looked away, only to see a wet haired blonde walking across the field towards them.

"Hey Cloudy!" Yuffie called, and Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Cloudy? _Really?"_

"Yup!" The black haired ninja smiled, and Cloud pouted.

"No Cloud, I told you that you couldn't pout right!" Sora smiled at him, and laughed again at the expression on his face.

Cloud was going to make a clever comment, but decided not to since it made his brother laugh.

Just then the bell rang, and everyone groaned, as they got up and headed to their respective classes, after what was the most entertaining lunch they'd ever had.

"C'mon Sora," Riku grabbed the boy's hand again. (Wow, lots of that going on for Riku's part! "We've got to get to music class!"

Sora squealed and jumped up and down, he was so excited. "Riku where is the classroom?"

Riku laughed at Sora's eagerness, and Cloud ruffled Sora's hair.

"Cloooouuuuuudddd!" The small brunet boy pouted, and Riku choked, as he furiously tried to calm his blush down. He couldn't help it! Sora was right, he was _damned_ good at pouting.

"Riku?" Sora quirked his head to the side. "You okay?"

"Yup, I'm just fine!" The boy gushed.

Cloud just gave Riku a look. "Shouldn't we get to class now?"

"We?" Sora pipped up.

"Yup, seems like I'm peer tutoring your music class!"

"Really?" Sora's voice was all high and squeaky now.

"Yup!" Cloud laughed at Sora's voice, while Sora just sighed.

"Well then!" Riku tugged on the brunet's hand "Shouldn't we all go now?"

"Yeah!" Sora gave a huge smile, and Riku just shook his head at the boy's excitement.

Riku showed them to the classroom, and they all sat together in the semi-circle of chairs that were placed around the room.

Riku looked around the class and didn't see anyone he knew. So it was just Sora, Cloud, and himself. Nice. Riku liked his friends, but he wanted to get in some time with the adorable brunet without interruptions from his friends.

The teacher came into the room, carrying a folder of sheets of paper in it, and passed one out to everyone. It turned out to an information sheet about yourself, and the instrument(s) that you would like to play/ can already play.

Sora smiled, and put down:

_Name: _Sora Strife

_Age: _14

_Grade: _10

_Instrument(s) you know how to play: _Drums, piano, bass and acoustic guitar.

_Hobbies:_ Playing music, sketching, reading.

_What you hope to learn to play:_ I think I'm all set in the instrument department, and I would like to stick with the ones listed above please.

"Alright class," The teacher spoke, drawing attention back to herself, "My name is Mrs. Kasner."

Everyone nodded at her. "And now I want to know each of your names. Please tell me your name when we reach you, going around in a circle, okay?"

The students nodded again, and proceeded to name themselves off. Once the end of the circle had been reached, the teacher smiled. "Good. Now this is only the first class, so I'm expecting that many of your faces will disappear, and will be replaced with new ones, once you slackers realize that this isn't just an easy credit." Her face became stern. "In fact, I want everyone who isn't dedicated enough to practice their instruments at least twice a week to leave now."

Some of the lazier students got up, and walked out. "Anyone else?" No one moved. "Okay then!" She clasped her hands together.

"There will not be a fee to borrow school instruments if you don't have your own, but there will be a repair fee if anything happens to the instrument in your care." Mrs Kasner smiled at them. "So, who here can play a stage band instrument?" Sora, Cloud, and Riku put up their hands. "My, only three?" She shook her head. "Well, what do you play?" She looked at Sora.

"I play the drums, the piano, and the acoustic and bass guitar."

"Wow, good for you!" The teacher squealed. (A/N- so much squealing!)

"Now, what do you play?" She moved on to Cloud.

"I only play the bass guitar." Cloud shrugged, and the teacher smiled. "Good!"

"And you?" She was looking at Riku.

"I play the electric guitar."

"Good!" She smiled and turned to face the other two as well. "If you want to get together and practice after school, you can create your own stage band if you wish, but talk it out later, okay?"

The three nodded, and then the teacher asked anyone who played an orchestral instrument to put up their hand.

Once again, Sora and Cloud put up their hands, along with Riku, and the rest of the class.

It was all pretty boring from there on.

"Wow, that was good." Sora stood up and stretched.

"Yeah." Riku agreed, once more tugging Sora along, and out of the classroom. "Now, I don't have the next class with you, but Roxas does."

"Aww." Sora whined.

"I know, I know." Riku chuckled. "But there's Roxas, so I'll se you later, okay?"

"Okay." Sora's answer was clipped and, Riku frowned. "We'll meet outside your class to go to Bio together, okay?" Sora's face softened, and he nodded, assuring himself that he would see Riku again before the day was out.

"There's Roxas now!" Riku pulled on Sora's hand to catch up with the blonde.

Owari

And you think what about this chapter? Please let me know in a review, I try not to be psychic as often as possible. Thanks a bunch peoples!!!!! .


	13. Chapter 13

Ice Prince

Well hello there! Welcome to chapter 13 of my story! I trust you are all enjoying it so far? (Well, why else would you be reading this then?) I may change my name from Kyree sprite of the woods; to Crystal dagger. Just a thought. I'll let you know!

Chapter 13- Confrontation.

"Hey Roxas!" The blonde boy's eyes scanned the crowd of people, looking for whoever had called him. He spotted Riku waving at him, and he shoved his way through the steady stream of students to get to him.

"What's up?" Roxas nodded at Riku and Sora, the brunet nodding back.

"I've got Law class next, but Sora has environmental studies with you, so could you walk him to class for me?" Riku pleaded.

"Sure." Roxas shrugged. "C'mon then, let's go before the halls get any worse."

"They get _worse?!_" Sora's eyes were wide, and he was very comical looking.

"Yeah Sora, they do." Riku laughed, as the brunet rolled his sapphire eyes, and groaned.

"Well, let's go Little one!" Roxas almost burst out laughing at the look on Sora's face. Riku, however didn't have that much control. Oh yeah, he was _so _laughing. The look on Sora's face also told him he was _so _dead. Big time.

But before Sora could jump Riku, Roxas grabbed the boy's hand, and tugged him down the hall.

"Bye Sora!" Riku called and waved, grinning happily.

"I'll get you later!" Sora's playful call floated back to the silver haired boy, and he laughed.

"Here it is!" Roxas pulled Sora into the classroom, and sat down near the back.

"Why aren't you sitting at the back?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

"Simple." Roxas shrugged. "I don't want to be beaten up."

"What?" The brunet was confused. That didn't answer his question at all!

"You were told about Seifer, right?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah..." Sora slowly replied, still not getting it.

"Sora, Seifer is the meanest person in the school. No, forget the school, he's the meanest person in the entire town!" Roxas frowned. "Even the teachers are scared of him!"

Sora shrugged. "Sit where you want to, but I'm sitting at the back." And so he did.

"Sora!" Roxas was almost hyperventilating at the thought of what Seifer would do to the small brunet.

"Yes?" Sora looked a little bored.

"C'mon, stop it already!" Roxas was really worried.

"Stop what?"

"Just come sit over here!" Roxas was very insistent that he _not _be beaten up by Riku for not taking care of Sora.

Sora shook his head no, and Roxas put his head in his hands and moaned, thinking about the eminent beating coming his way.

Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas's behavior, and looked out the window to pass the time. The time for spacing out didn't last long, however, as a blonde haired kid walked coughsaunteredcough into the room, with his friends, and headed for the back.

Roxas was trying not to shriek, and the few other kids in the class watched with trepidation, as Seifer slowly kept walking. Sora wasn't even looking scared at all. That was awe inspiring to the rest of the kids who were in the room at the time.

Time froze as Seifer spied the small brunet sitting at the back.

"You're new here, so I'm going to be nice, and tell you to move."

Sora slowly turned to look at Seifer, not looking at all like he was scared. Which, of course, annoyed Seifer.

"And if I don't want to?" Sora cooly responded.

"Then I'll remove you from the seat by force." Seifer glared, and cracked his knuckles.

Sora, not the least bit concerned, responded; "I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then." Just as Seifer was about to 'remove' Sora from the chair, one of the group members spoke up.

"Hey!" A girl with long black hair and emerald eyes squinted. "Wait a minute Seifer!"

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to him for a minute." She shoved Seifer aside, and sat at the table next to the brunet. "What's your name? You look a little familiar."

"I'm Sora." The small boy was confused as to why the girl took an interest in him.

"Hey!" The girl yelled excitedly, "I remember you!"

"What?" was all Sora managed to get out, before the girl was hugging him so tight that he felt like he was gonna pop. And that would've just created a mess.

"Yeah!" the girl let him go, and Seifer just blinked.

"You know him?" Seifer regained his pride enough to ask.

"Yup!" she grinned. "Do you remember that kid I was always talking about? You know, when you first met me, how I would go on and on about my old gang?"

Seifer nodded. "Well,"she continued. "This is the kid I wanted to find agin, the one that was like a brother to me!"

"This is him?" Seifer raised hie eyebrows. "This kid is a wiz with daggers?"

"Yup, and damned proud of it." Sora smirked. "How are ya Yasu? It's been a while."

"You remembered me?" Yasu was a little overjoyed. But just a little, mind.

"Of course." Sora smiled, "I knew it was you the minute you started talking!"

"Oh this is so cool!" Yasu giggled. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Well, I'm glad you found him, know make him move." Seifer was still glaring.

"Oh, Seifer it's okay, this kid's cool." Yasu smirked. "Also very talented."

"Really?" Seifer also smirked. "Well, he can sit here for now, since you know him, but I want to evaluate him myself."

"Seifer! I just found him, and you want to fight him?!" Yasu was glaring at Seifer, who just sighed.

"It's no biggie." Sora was emotionless again. "Where, and when?"

"We fight today after school, at the skate park."

"There's a skate park?" Sora was excited.

"Yup." Seifer nodded. "If you're good enough, I'll even let you hang with my friends and I, and we'll let ya skate for free." Seifer smirked. "But only if you're good enough."

"We'll see." Sora lazily leaned back on his chair, and the others in the group all smiled at Sora, telling him he had guts for standing up to Seifer, and wishing him good luck.

Sora gave a half-smile back, and the girls squealed and giggled at how cute he was.

Everyone else in the class was just lost. Especially Roxas, who just stared at Sora like he was a foreign object. He was just glad that Riku wouldn't beat him up. Or Seifer for that matter.

Sora chatted with the group at the back, and Roxas was a little envious. Here he was trying not to show how nervous he was, and Sora wasn't even nervous at all. Or if he was, he was doing a damned better job at hiding it then Roxas was! And why didn't Sora sit with him?

Class started, so Roxas had no more time to ponder it.

meanwhile

Riku sighed and plunked himself in a chair beside a very surprised Cloud.

"Why are you in this class?" Cloud was staring at him in disbelief.

"I chose to enter this one, cuz I've already done this year's class." Riku shrugged. "I enjoy it."

"Wow." Cloud blinked. "You're weird."

"Hey, you're in this class too!" Riku frowned at the blonde, who laughed.

"I know, I'm only here because it was something different."

"Oh, great reasoning." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, quiet you." Cloud waved his hand at Riku.

"Yeah yeah." Riku sighed.

"Hey, how's Sora doing so far?" Cloud was serious now.

"Not too bad, you know."

"Oh, that tells me _so _much." Cloud shot at him.

"I'm glad that's all you need to know." Riku smirked.

"Well, you could tell me how he's really doing, or we could sit here and discuss how stupid this class is."

Riku laughed. "Well, he's in a class with Roxas right now, so he should be fine." Riku shrugged. "He's been fine so far."

"Well, I always knew that kid would do okay." Cloud smiled.

"Um, this isn't really a problem, but he's in a class with the bully of, like, the entire town." Riku laughed nervously.

"What?!" Cloud almost yelled, but refrained from drawing any attention to them, since class had already started.

"But Roxas is with him, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Riku shrugged. "There isn't much you can do about it. Besides, Roxas knows how to stay out of the way, and I'm sure Sora will stay with him."

"Roxas may know how to keep a low profile, but Sora _definitely_ doesn't." Cloud was worried now.

"Roxas will keep him out of trouble. Don't worry, I trust Roxas." Riku turned and payed attention to the teacher.

"_I hope you're right." _Cloud sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Hey, Sora don't forget!" Seifer grinned, "This may even be fun."

"I wouldn't want you to miss any fun." Sora smirked. "If you consider getting your ass kicked fun."

Seifer laughed. "I like you kid. I hope you make it."

"Sora!" Roxas deemed it safe to approach Sora, since Seifer walked off. "What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"The total abandonment you pulled to sit at the back."

Sora frowned. "You could've sat back here with me you know!"

"Well, some of us aren't like you, being able to stand up for themselves."

"Let's go, I've got to get to class."

"Ugh." Roxas sighed.

"Roxas, are you gonna come tonight?" Sora timidly asked.

"Go where?" Without the two noticing, Riku had come into the classroom, to pick up Sora.

"Oh, just to fight Seifer after school." The nonchalant way Sora said it surprised Riku, who turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, what the hell happened?!"

"Well, I _told _him not to sit at the back, he just wouldn't listen to me!" Roxas pouted.

"And?" Riku prompted.

"And this girl seemed to know Sora, so he got to sit with them, and Seifer only wants to fight Sora to see how good of a fighter he is."

"Really?" Riku frowned. "Is this true, or are you trying to save your ass."

"No, I swear, it's true." Roxas looked at Sora.

"It is true." Sora nodded.

"Sora, you can't fight." Riku was serious now.

"Why not?" Sora's face hardened. "Who's going to stop me?"

"I will." Riku took a step forward.

"No," Sora smirked, "I don't think you will. Now c'mon, we need to get to class."

Riku blinked at the sudden change of topic, but shrugged it off. "Fine, we'll talk when we get there."

"See ya Roxas!" Sora cheerfully bade his friend good-bye.

"Bye Sora." Roxas shoved past them to go to his next class.

"C'mon Sora." Riku was impatient to get to the next class. Oh yeah, Sora had some 'splainen to do!

Owari

And so ends chapter 13! Wow. Longest story yet! Whoot! Happy! Anyways, please tell me what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

Ice Prince

Well, here's chapter 14 for all you pushy people! Geeze, gimme a break will ya?!

Lol, anywho, here's the next chappie for yaz all!

**Reviews:**

Thank you so much to: diamondofthemoon, crazydrawinggirl, misa1120, marshmellow '.' flames, b-nothing, darkangelwings90, yunada yukinon yumenda, launch shinra, and all the others, who are just as special! Sorry if your name isn't here, but if you leave a review, I will put it in the next thank you note!

Chapter14-Fight!

"This way!" Riku pulled on Sora's hand to keep him from getting lost in the crushing mass of people.

The classroom for their biology class was still locked, so Riku and Sora stood outside the door, waiting for the teacher, with some other students.

"Hey! Sora!" Yasu came running up, and glomped the poor unsuspecting brunet.

"Yasu!" Sora was buried under her.

"Hey!" she had noticed Riku. "Who are you?"

"I'm Riku..." He was slightly frightened of the bouncy female glomping _his _Sora. He was _not _a happy Riku.

"Yasu, can you get off?" Sora was slightly annoyed. Just slightly.

"Oh! sorry Sora!" She ley go of the poor boy.

"Hey Yasu, where's Seifer?" Sora looked around quickly.

"Oh, he and I don't have the same class now, so he's off doing whatever." Yasu shrugged.

"I see." Sora nodded.

Riku was staring at Sora. Did he just ask about Seifer? Really? Then it must be true. Seifer wanted to see how good Sora was. _But why? What could he possibly want from Sora? He'd better be careful around Seifer. _

"Well, I gotta get to class now, so see yah Sora!" Yasu cheerfully waved, and skipped away.

"Bye!" Sora called after her.

Riku was just scared. I mean come on! It's highschool! Who still _skips_ in _highschool_? Oh, wait, he couldn't say that. Selphie, Kairi's best friend still skips too. Darn.

While Riku mentally ranted about people who still skip like little girls, even though they're in highschool, the teacher had arrived, and was letting them into the classroom.

"Riku, c'mon!" Sora was impatiently tugging on his arm.

"Oh! Right." Riku blinked, and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Let's sit here." Sora was at the back of the room again.

Riku shrugged. "Sure." Sora frowned, but didn't say anything.

They settled into their seats, and class began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bell rang, and the first day of school was over. Sora stood up and stretched. Riku just looked at the top of his desk, debating whether or not to let Sora fight.

"Hey Riku." Sora broke him out of his reverie. "Where's the skate park?"

"Sora, do you _have _to fight?" Riku's gaze was pained, and Sora flinched.

"Yes, Riku this is a friendly fight. It's nothing like the other fights I've gotten into." Sora's facial expression hardened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've been in plenty of fights. I know how to handle myself, okay?" Sora frowned. "So stop worrying about it."

"Well fine then." Riku was frustrated.

"Will you show me where the skate park is?" Sora repeated.

"Fine." Riku sighed. He just couldn't win!

"Great." Sora smiled. "I have to go home to get a few supplies, do you mind?"

"No." Riku shook his head. "The park isn't that far from your house actually."

"Good, that makes it easier."

"..."

"Riku, don't be mad at me." Sora frowned. "This is something I want to do. Okay?"

"Sora, I don't want you to get hurt." Riku was miserable.

"Riku, that doesn't say a lot about what you think of my fighting ability!" Sora laughed.

"Sora, look at you! Seifer must be twice your size!" Riku yelled, trying to make his point.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sora smiled. "Haven't you heard that the best ointment comes in small bottles?" He grinned cheekily.

"Ahhh!" Riku made a frustrated noise, and threw his hands into the air. "You're impossible!"

Sora laughed. "I'm learning."

Riku shook his head. "C'mon, we'd better get to your place and pick up whatever you need fist."

"Okay!" Sora danced around as they walked outside, and Riku just burst into laughter at his antics.

"Sora!" Cloud had waited for them. "Settle!"

"Awwwwww." Sora pouted, and Riku once again blushed.

"Let's go pick up Namine, and then we'll head home, k?" Cloud wasn't expecting the answer he received from Sora.

"Cloud, I'm going out as soon as we get home, pretty much."

"Where?" Cloud was curious.

"I've got a friendly fight at the skate park." Sora cringed as Cloud started all but screaming at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Cloud paused to let Sora answer. Sora didn't answer however.

"Sora James Strife, answer me NOW!" Cloud had used his full name. Busted.

"Your middle name is James?" Riku blinked. "wow, Cloud must be really angry to use your full name."

"You're telling me!" Sora whispered back.

"SORA!" Cloud yelled at the younger boy.

"AHH, FINE!" Sora yelled back. "It's just a friendly fight, you can watch if you want to, no weapons allowed this time! See, even better then last time!"

"You bet I'm coming!" Cloud glared at the boy. "I'm letting you go this once."

"YES!" Sora started jumping around.

Cloud shook his head, and as Sora ran ahead, Riku caught Cloud's sad whisper. "Sora, why do you have to do this?"

Riku put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, and when the blonde looked at him, he smiled reassuringly. "I know he'll be fine."

"Yeah, so do I, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Cloud sighed.

"I know what you mean." Riku shook his head.

They both started to run to catch up to Sora, and meet Namine, who Sora was already talking to. Namine frowned. The rest of the walk home was spent in silence.

"I won't be that long Riku, if you don't mind waiting inside the door for me." Sora dashed up the stairs, and took only a minute to come back down again.

"I'll see you later Nam, unless you want to come with us!" Sora called up the stairs.

"Yeah, just give me a sec, and I'll be down, I'm coming too!" Namine's answer seemed to satisfy Sora, who turned and walked down the remainder of the stairs.

Namine soon was ready, and they all set out.

"This way." Riku pointed, and they turned down the street in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

They reached the gates in front of the park, and Yasu was waiting by the entrance.

"Hey Sora!" She was still hyper. And Riku was still scared. So nothing had changed, except that now she had more people to scare.

"Yasu!" Sora waved back, and she opened the gate.

"You ready?" Yasu squealed at Sora's smirk.

"Bring it!"

"Alrighty then, c'mon this way!" She lead them all to a spot that was out of the way, and had grass growing, so there would be less injury if anyone fell, or was thrown to the ground.

"You'll have to wait here." Yasu stopped Cloud, Riku and Namine from going past her.

"Good luck Sora!" Namine yelled at her brother.

"Thanks Nam!" Sora called back, and waved as he was lead over to Seifer, a safe distance away from the observers.

"You ready Sora?" Seifer smiled at the smaller boy, who smiled back.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

"Okay, let's let Yasu be the ref on this one." Seifer turned in her direction, and waved her over.

"I'm the ref?" Yasu sighed. "Aw man."

"Com on Yasu, you're hardly ever the ref!" Seifer smirked.

"Alright." Yasu sighed. "Here goes." She backed off a safe distance. "Fighters, get ready. The match is over when one person has been pinned for 5 seconds, or if someone is unable to continue. Good luck both of you."

Sora and Seifer stared at each other, both ready to move when allowed. Both wore wrist guards, so there was less chance of a wrist injury. Both also wore tight shirts, so there was no fussing with loose clothing, and comfy pants.

"And GO!" Yasu backed up even more, as the two started to slowly circle each other to size them up. The cheering began immediately, and even some of Seifer's group were cheering on Sora.

The crowd was completely unprepared for the movement that sprang into life from the 'ring'. Seifer had initiated the fight by moving first.

He jumped at Sora, who was ready for the attack. Seifer moved in, but Sora jumped back, and put some distance in between them.

Seifer smirked. "You intend to win by running?"

Sora didn't answer however, just resumed his stance.

"Alright then." Seifer moved in again, and tried to punch Sora. Sora blocked it, and quicker than Seifer could follow, threw some of his own. Seifer's nose was hit, and he felt blood running down his face.

The crowd cheered, and Sora gracefully back flipped out of the way of a kick aimed for his head.

Sora moved in, and delivered another punch to Seifer's head, around the temple.

Seifer staggered, then regained his balance. _Damn, the Kid's got speed!_ Seifer was getting knocked about the ring, and Seifer's group was shocked that Seifer was losing this badly. But the match wasn't over yet!

Seifer feinted to the left, but darted to the right, and tried to hit Sora with a kick to the side. Sora didn't buy it, but couldn't do much to avoid it. The crowd watched as Sora blocked it the best he could with his wrist guards, but wasn't able to block the force behind the kick. The brunet was sent flying to the ground, and the crowd held it's breath as he rolled, waited to see if he'd get back up.

Sora rolled, and gracefully climbed to his feet, resuming his stance, not even wincing from the blow Seifer knew would bruise and swell a little later. He prepared to attack the smaller boy again, but he was no longer there. A blur of motion was coming at him, and he was hit before he knew it. The smaller boy had delivered an uppercut to his jaw, and Seifer reeled from the unsuspected blow, fighting to remain balanced. He couldn't stay on his feet, and he wiped the blood off of his face as he got up. "You're not too bad."

Sora grinned. "You're not too bad yourself." He ran at Seifer again, and delivered a series of punches that were mostly blocked. Some found their target, and hit Seifer's arms and face. Seifer shoved Sora away from him, and the smaller boy fell, rolling away once more, as Seifer aimed kicks at him. The crowd was screaming, but the fighters didn't seem to notice. They were in their own world now, and they were concentrated on each other. Sora managed to regain his footing, and he got up. Seifer grinned, and lunged at the boy, who blocked the punched aimed for his face. He'd had enough of the punches, so he moved in, and ducked under another punch aimed at his head. Seifer tried to move away, but Sora was too quick, and gave him a swift kick in the side.

Seifer grunted with pain, and Sora dropped to the ground, and swept his leg under Seifer's, effectively causing the bigger boy to fall. Sora jumped to his feet, and danced away. Seifer got to his feet slower than Sora, but was still quite calm. He noticed the smile on Sora's face, and decided that the brunet was loving this as much as he was.

Seifer once again lunged at the brunet, and tried to distract him with punches so that he wouldn't notice his leg coming up in a powerful kick. It didn't work as effectively as Seifer had hoped though, as Sora has sensed the movement of Seifer's body, and moved away fast enough that he was only clipped by it in the side. The same side as the other kick had been. The brunet hissed in pain, and Seifer smirked.

Both returned to circling slowly, trying to assess how much damage had been inflicted on the other.

Sora suddenly ran and jumped into the air, getting really high, until he kicked Seifer in the side of the head. Seifer tried to block it, but he wasn't fast enough. He was sent flying, and rolled dazedly to a stop some feet away.

"Seifer, can you still fight?" Yasu knelt beside him, and was assessing the damage to the head he had taken. "I don't think you should take any more hits."

"Nonsense." Seifer staggered to his feet, but almost fell again.

"Seifer, I don't know." Yasu looked a little worried. "That's two blows to the temple, and one on your nose. Not to mention the others he's landed on your face."

"I'm fine." Seifer grinned. "Let's go."

"Okay." Yasu reluctantly moved off of the area, and announced a short break, where the fighters could get a drink, or talk to friends for a minute.

Cloud, Riku and Namine ran over to Sora, who was breathing hard, and had to sit down.

"How's your side Sora?" Cloud peeled up Sora's shirt, and they stared in shock at the huge black bruise spreading it's way up Sora's side.

"Does it hurt?" Namine wanted to cry, but held back.

"Not so much anymore." The brunet shrugged, but winced as a current of pain shot up the bruise.

"Don't over exert yourself Sora." Cloud was frowning at the bruise, and when he touched it, the brunet inhaled sharply.

"Don't touch it!" Sora winced as hot pain once again spread through it. He exhaled shakily as the pain subsided a little, and the others looked worried, as Sora's breaths came in quick pants.

"Sora, I don't want you to continue. I know you've had worse wounds before, but this time, I think you should just forfeit the fight." Cloud was worried.

"That's not going to happen." Sora grabbed his water bottle, and took small sips from it. His breathing was almost normal, so they knew the fight would resume soon. "I'm going to finish it, win or loose."

Cloud sighed, while the others just looked worried.

"Don't worry," Sora smiled. "I'll be fine."

There wasn't a chance to say anything else, as Yasu was calling the fighters back.

"See you soon!" Sora walked towards Yasu, and the others sat in the bleachers once more, to see the outcome of the fight.

Sora and Seifer met again, and they each confirmed that they would continue.

"Alright!" Yasu backed off once again, "Ready...Fight!"

Sora and Seifer launched into action, trading blows at a furious rate. They knew they couldn't keep it up for much longer, so both tried to hit as hard as possible. Neither was gaining the upper hand, and both were tiring quickly. Sora got hit in the jaw, but shrugged it off, and returned an uppercut to Seifer's own. They both winced the power behind the other's blow, and stepped apart to regain their stance. He uppercut had clearly rocked Seifer, who wasn't expecting it, and he felt a little blood run down his face again. He wiped it off, glad to see that Sora was also bleeding.

Sora ran and launched himself into the air again. Seifer looked up, only to get a foot in the face, as Sora bounced off him to gracefully land a few feet away. Seifer went down, grabbing at Sra's legs. He managed to get a hold of them, and pulled the boy down as well. They rolled around on the ground for a minute, before Sora managed to pin Seifer down by grabbing his arms, flipping him over onto his back, and kneeling on his spine.

Yasu began counting seconds. "1...2...3.."

Seifer was struggling, but because Sora was digging his knees into Seifer's spine, he couldn't move.

"...4...5!" Yasu moved closer to the two. "The winner is Sora!"

Sora grinned, and got off of Seifer, who groaned at the sudden loss of weight on his spine, and rolled over. The crowd surged onto the field, and Cloud was running over with Namine and Riku behind him, glad it was over.

Owari

So, how was it? I know the fight scene could use work, but it was the best I could do at the moment. Sorry for all you Seifer lovers out there who were rooting for him to win, but he needed to lose. It's all part of the plot!


	15. Chapter 15

Ice Prince 

So how are you all doin'? I'm so sorry that the fight scene wasn't that good, but I got bored with it, and needed it to span one chapter only, so I did the best I could. It was my first fight scene, so I need to practice it more. I know it's been a loooooooong time since I last updated this, but I only just recovered the files off of my floppy disc onto my usb stick. So, I'll be able to update everything a lot more, and hopefully finish this story off!

Disclaimer; I do not own. Not anything 'cept for the plot!

REVIEWS: Thank you so much to;

Kittycat3191- I tried to update much sooner, but as you can tell, it just didn't happen! But here's another chapter, and I have some more typed up, so I hope you enjoy the latest chappie!

Crazydrawinggirl-here ya go!

b-nothing- yeah, I did try, but it was my first fight scene, so I could use some practise at it! thanks!

Roys-neko-lol, riku kisses everything better, doesn't he? Lol thanks!

Diamondofthemoon- yeah, you were mentioned! lol, I'm glad I finally got to update this! yays!

Black Juju- thank you so much for the rocking awesome review! well, I did try to make it even, so that Seifer fans would be satisfied that he got some good hits in too.

Darkangelwings90- well, it'll be explained soon! you take martial arts? Wow, that's awesome! thanks for the review!

Xcrying bunny- thanks! yeah, sora wins! lol, enjoy!

**Chapter 15- You passed!**

"Sora!" Cloud almost tackled the boy, he was so relieved the he was okay.

"Cloud." Sora winced.

"You're hurting him." Riku stated in a calm manor. snort calm, yeah right! He was panicking! How hurt was Sora?

"Oh My God! Sora, I'm so sorry!" Cloud was also a little panicky.

"Relax Cloud, I'm fine." Sora hissed as Cloud accidentally touched his side when he got up.

"Sora!" Namine has heard the hiss. "What's wrong?!"

"It's just a bruise Nam, it's fine." Sora gave a pained smile. "It'll heal."

"Sora, you should sit for a minute." Riku carefully helped to lower the boy onto the ground.

Sora winced again, and touched his bruise, only to have his hand come away red. He gave a soft "Oh" that was still heard by the group. He tried to hide his hand, but Cloud grabbed his wrist, and pulled it in front of him.

"Sora..." Riku was horrified. His Sora had been bleeding, and no one had even known!

"Sora." Cloud was firm. "Where are you bleeding?"

Sora gently pulled his shirt up, but he could only get it up so far, because of the pain in his side. Riku rushed over when it became apparent that the small boy was struggling, and pulled it the rest of the way off.

"Oh My God! Sora, you look like you broke some of your ribs."Cloud felt sick. " and you may even have internal bleeding!" he added, when he saw Sora lean to the side, and spit out blood.

"I don't think so." Sora shook his head. "I just got hit in the mouth, and I cut the inside of it."

He hissed again when Namine, who had ripped Sora's shirt into strips had begun to bind the wound in his side with them.

"Here Namine, let me." Sora blushed as Riku took the strips from her shaking hands, and gently continued where she had left off.

"He needs to see a doctor." Cloud was hovering over Riku's shoulder, anxiously watching him.

Yasu walked over, Seifer at her side, so Riku didn't get a chance to say that he agreed.

"How are you?" Yasu looked grim when she saw the wound in Sora's side.

"I'm okay, and you Seifer?" Sora twitched as Riku pulled a little too tight on the ▒bandage'.

"I'm okay, though I'm gonna get checked out just in case." Seifer looked a little worried. "You should too."

"I'm fine." Sora was irritated.

"Well, you're going anyways." Cloud crossed his arms, and glared at the boy.

"Cloud!" Sora snapped, and jumped to his feet, Riku squeaking in surprise, and scrambling a little less gracefully to his feet to continue bandaging Sora's wound.

"Sora, SIT DOWN" Cloud glared at the stubborn brunet, two heads sorter than he.

"You can't make me." Sora smirked. But his smirk turned into a frown, as Seifer sat on the ground, and glared at him.

"Sora, sit." and he reluctantly did.

"Quit being such a baby Sora!" Cloud was still mad.

(A/N; it's the kind of mad when you tell someone to do something, cuz you're worried about them, and they just won't listen.)

Sora was about to get right back up and debate with Cloud again, only he couldn't move.

"Please don't Sora." Riku was frowning with worry, holding his shoulders so he couldn't move.

Sora huffed and looked away, but remained sitting.

"Wow." Cloud blinked. "If all it takes is Riku asking you to do something, I might have to have him around more often!"

"Cloud!" Sora squealed, and a blush colored his face.

Riku was also blushing, and he once again concentrated on binding Sora's wound. He had just finished, and Sora shifted away from him. He felt something strange in Sora's pocket, however, and was puzzled as to what it was. It had a peculiar shape.

"Sora," the small boy turned to look at him. "What's in your pocket?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna know?"

Riku nodded, and Sora sighed. "Fine."

The brunet reached into the pocket, halfway down the right side of his pants. No one was expecting what he pulled out. He had unsheathed an intricately engraved dagger.

Startled gasps filled the air, as Cloud Namine, Riku, Yasu and Seifer all stared at the dagger.

"Sora, where did you get that?" Cloud was shocked. He didn't know his brother possessed a dagger.

"I've had it since I was little." Sora smiled slightly. "It used to belong to my real parents."

Cloud, Namine and Riku flinched, but Seifer and Yasu were a little lost.

Sora's gaze swung around to fix on the pair. "I'm adopted, you see, and I never knew my birth parents." His gaze saddened. "All they left with me with was this dagger."

"I see." Yasu was about to hug him, when she remembered that he was injured, and her hands fluttered back to her sides.

"What do you use it for?" Seifer asked. "I know you're a wiz with them, I just don't know what you can do."

"Well, I use this one for luck." Sora sheathed it, and tucked it back into his pocket. "But these," he had taken out five smaller ones, "are throwing daggers."

Seifer blinked. "Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure." Sora shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sora," Cloud interrupted. "You're hurt, and your going to go get checked out now."

"Ugh." Sora scrunched his face. "Fine."

Cloud nodded, and held out another shirt for the boy to wear, as his own was stanching the wound in his side. Sora blinked and Cloud frowned, not realizing what was wrong.

"Here." Riku stepped forward, and took the shirt. "C'mere Sora."

Sora turned to face Riku, who pulled the shirt over the boys extended straight out, not straight up arms, and over his head.

"Thanks." Sora's head emerged from the shirt, and Riku blushed as Sora grabbed his hands, to tell him he could pull it down now.

"Alright lovebirds!" Yasu grinned as the two boys blushed profusely. "Time to go now!"

Cloud choked on his laugh, and Namine giggled behind her hand. Seifer raised an eyebrow, and Sora playfully shoved Riku. Who couldn't shove him back, because of his injury.

"Lets go you two!" Cloud had recovered from his fit of laughter, and started to walk in the direction of a small clinic a couple of blocks over. The others followed him, Sora and Seifer chatting animatedly about his dagger throwing abilities.

Riku felt a little left out. But he smiled as Sora turned to look at him, and the brunet boy shook hair out of his face, before striking up a conversation with him as well.

"So, did you like the fight?"

Riku grinned. "It was amazing to watch! I don't think I've seen that many fights that were finished so quickly though! You guys are good."

"Yeah, Seifer did put up a good fight." Sora smirked. "It just wasn't good enough."

"Hey!" Seifer had heard them.

"Hay is for horses Seifer." Sora stuck out his tongue, and Seifer huffed, and looked away.

"Oi, ya bunch of kids." Cloud shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Cloud, you're not much older than me!" Sora whined.

"Sora, I'm 17. You, on the other hand, are 14."

"Oh, shut up." Sora once again stuck his tongue out, but at the startled expression on Seifer's face, smirked instead.

"Sora, you're only 14?" Seifer's eyes widened in surprise, as Sora nodded in confirmation

"Wow, you've got skills!" Seifer blinked.

Sora blushed, and Riku snickered, as Seifer frowned, surprise wearing off. He just realized he was beaten by a 14 year old boy.

"Oi, pretty boy!" Seifer snapped. "What are you laughing at?"

Riku was about to open his mouth, when; "Oh Seifer, leave him alone." came from beside him.

He looked over, and Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, someone's got to tell him!" Sora shrugged. "May as well be me!"

"Shove a sock in it!" Seifer playfully glared at Sora, who giggled. Cloud rolled his eyes, but laughed at the antics of the younger boys.

"Riku," Sora turned serious. "Thank you for coming to watch me."

"No problem." Riku grinned. "It was fun! I'm glad I went!"

"Well, I'm glad our beating on each other provided you with entertainment." Seifer smirked.

"It was good entertainment though!" Cloud pointed out.

"Whatever." Sora shrugged, and winced as the movement caused another flash of pain to spread up his side.

"Sora, stop it!" Namine was tired of seeing her brother hurt himself.

"Nam, I'm fine!" Sora was very irritated by now, and walked faster to catch up with Cloud.

"Oh Sora." Riku sighed. "You stubborn, stubborn boy."

"Cheer up Riku." Namine gently smiled at him. "I know Sora, and he'll feel better in no time."

"I hope you're right Namine." Riku looked at the brunet boy, and once again sighed.

"Riku," Namine paused. "Take good care of him."

"What?" Riku was confused.

"I know you like him." Namine giggled at Riku's blush. "I don't mind, I just want someone to take really good care of him."

"I promise you, I will." Riku choked out, knowing that Namine would just argue with him if he denied his feelings for Sora.

Yes, Riku had begun to realize that the vertically challenged brunet meant more to him then as a friend. He only hoped that Sora would return those feelings for him. Oh well, he supposed he'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now, he just wanted him to get better.

"Hey, we're here." Cloud's voice jolted Riku out of his thoughts, and the group traipsed into the small clinic.

Everyone but Cloud and Sora took a seat on a chair. Cloud took Sora up to the desk, and to the lady sitting behind it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady gave them a smile, and Cloud put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"My brother needs to be examined, his right side is pretty banged up."

"Alright," she handed Cloud some papers on a clipboard. "Please fill these out, and give them to me when you've finished. Take a seat over there please."

Cloud nodded and took the papers, still holding Sora's shoulder. Sora shrugged Cloud's hand off however, and the group at the hospital (Yasu, Seifer, Riku, and Namine) saw hurt and sadness pass over Cloud's face at the gesture. Sora was unbelievably tense, and the group noticed that he was restless, fidgeting every second.

"Sora," Cloud turned, "Calm down!"

"Sorry." The muttered apology automatically coming from the brunet boy, who was still restless.

"Sora!" Namine looked worried. "It's not like that here, okay?"

Sora stiffened, and his face went pale.

"Sora?" Riku looked at the boy sitting next to him, worried.

The brunet turned his head to look at Riku. "Yes?" his reply was very quiet.

"Are you okay?" Riku frowned when Sora shook his head yes, and looked back at the ground.

Cloud got up and walked over to the desk. He handed the papers on the clipboard, and nodded as the lady said something to him.

"What did she say?" Namine was curious.

"She said that Sora is next in line." Cloud smiled at Sora, who gave a weak smile back.

"She also said that we could go with him, since he seems so upset." Cloud smiled again, as Namine and Riku cheered up a little.

"We aren't family, and it'll be a little crowded in the room, so we'll stay here." Seifer said, and Yasu nodded her agreement.

"I'll stay here too." Namine's small voice added. "I can't stand the sight of blood."

"Okay." Cloud shrugged. "You're right, it is pretty small. Thanks."

"It's alright." Yasu smiled. "We just want Sora to get better."

"Yeah, me too." Cloud sighed.

"Strife?" a doctor with the papers in his hand had called them.

"C'mon Sora, we're up!" Cloud said, and put a hand on the boy's arm. Sora stood up slowly, and blinked once, before walking very slowly to the room the doctor was pointing them to. Cloud and Riku walked beside him, worried at his pace. They got out the room, and sat Sora down on the examination table/ bed thing.

"So." The doctor walked back in. "Sora?" Sora nodded, and the doctor smiled. "Well, I'm Doctor Adams, and I need to take a look at your side."

Sora nodded, and Riku stood up from the chairs he and Cloud were sitting in. "Here Sora."

Riku pulled the shirt up, exposing the shirt bandages he had wrapped around the wound, and the doctor raised his eyebrows.

Cloud watched, worry written across his face. Riku, as gentle as he possibly could, removed the bandages. But even as gentle as he was, Sora winced a few times, when Riku touched the wound by accident.

Once Riku was finished, he tugged the shirt over Sora's head, and sat down in the chair again, still holding the shirt.

Sora just sat there, no expression on his face, which was getting paler. The doctor touched the wound, and a whimper escaped from Sora before he could stop it.

The doctor frowned when he noticed that Sora was in more pain then he let show.

"You." The doctor looked at Cloud. "You are his brother, correct?" At Cloud's nod of affirmation, he continued. "I'm going to need to make him sleep while I look at this, he's in too much pain. I could give him painkillers, but they take too long to kick in, and his body may even reject them."

Cloud nodded, and almost shrieked when he saw how pale Sora's face was getting. It was so pale that his lips were tinged with blue. Riku looked at what was distressing Cloud so much, and he too almost shrieked.

The doctor got out a needle, and a small bottle. He rubbed Sora's arm with rubbing alcohol, and stuck the needle into his arm, emptying it. The affects were almost immediate. The small boy's eyes fluttered, until they stayed closed, and he slumped forward with a small sigh.

The doctor caught him, and laid him down on the table.

Owari

Please don't hate me Sora lovers! I'm one too, so it kills me to do this to him. Just wait til the next chapter! You'll see!


End file.
